Sibling Rivalry 2: The Final Showdown
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: After the events of the first story Kion and Kiara are doing their best to get along. But when a new complication rises old feeling of resentment arise. Can they push past it? Or will old habits die hard? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright everyone welcome to the sequel of my story "Sibling Rivalry" As you all know this story is very AU so there's that. Also there will be KionXVitani and KiaraXKovu in this story. If you don't like those pairings then I suggest you don't read this. That being said I'd like to add I don't own The Lion King/The Lion Guard Disney does. Enjoy.**

 **Sibling Rivalry 2: The Final Showdown**

 **Ch 1 Old Feelings Return**

It was a beautiful day in the Pride Lands. Things had been relatively quiet recently since Zira and her followers had slinked back to the Outlands. But on this particular day things were anything but quiet. "Kiara I'm gonna kill you!" a furious voice cried out. Suddenly a cub with golden brown fur and amber eyes came racing across the grass followed by a slightly smaller cub with a golden coat, amber eyes and a fluff of red fur on top of his head.

"Geeze Kion it was just a joke," Princess Kiara cried, as she ran away from her furious brother.

"I'll show you a joke!" Prince Kion shouted, his amber eyes flashing with rage. Kion was covered with mud from being pushed into a mud puddle by his older sister.

"It was Bunga's idea!" Kiara declared, indicating Kion's honey badger friend.

"Yeah and it was hilarious to!" Bunga exclaimed with a laugh. Kion growled at his friend, who quickly hid behind their hippo friend, Beshte. "Sorry buddy," Bunga said, peeking around Beshte's leg. "Truce."

"Not a chance," Kion snarled.

"I got this Ky," a tan coated cub with blue eyes said. Kion smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Suddenly Bunga let out a yelp of both surprise and pain as he was hit hard from behind by Vitani. The honey badger flew through the air, landing smack into Kiara, causing both young animals to fall into the ground.

"Ha got you both," Vitani said, giving Kiara and Bunga a smug look.

"Nice one 'Tani," Kion said, going to give Vitani a nuzzle.

"Uh no offence Kion," Vitani said, pulling away from the golden Prince. "But you ain't touchin' me 'til you get a bath."

"Yeah I guess I'd better find my mom," Kion said, giving his sister another glare. "Thanks to a certain pair." With that Kion was gone to find Nala.

"Bunga you really should apologize to Kion," Beshte said, giving his friend a look.

"Ah he'll get over it," Bunga said, waving his hand.

"You're so immature," Zuri said, coming onto the scene with Tiifu right behind her. The peachy coated lioness cub looked at Kiara saying, "I'm surprise you went along with that Ki'."

"Yeah," Tiifu said, also giving Kiara a look. "You usually hate anything that has to do with mud."

"Well he had it coming," Kiara declared. "He was acting all superior and I knocked him down a few pegs."

"Still I must agree with Zuri," Ono said from his perch on top of Beshte's head. "It was rather immature."

"Ah you guys need to lighten up," Bunga said with another laugh.

"No you need to grown up Bunga!" Fuli growled, glaring at the honey badger.

"Ah c'mon Ful' it was pretty funny," Nuka said, from his place beside Fuli. The cheetah gave her boyfriend a glare and he let out a nervous laugh. "I was just saying that's all."

"Ya know Nuka for being almost a full grown lion you still act like a cub," Kovu said, sitting beside Kiara.

"Ah who asked you twerp?!" Nuka growled, glaring at his younger brother.

"Jeez you guys are no fun," Bunga grumbled.

"For real," Kiara said with a nod. Just then Simba came onto the scene with Timon and Pumbaa right behind him.

"Kiara I just past Kion on his way home," the golden King said, giving his daughter a stern look. "Kion just told me about your little prank."

"Daddy it was just a joke," Kiara said, rolling her amber eyes.

"Still Kion was very upset," Simba said. "I think you should come with me. A little time in the cave should help you think about what you did."

"But Daddy," Kiara protested, outraged at being punished.

"No buts young lioness," Simba said sternly. "Come along." With that the father and daughter were gone.

"Bunga you come with us too," Timon commanded, putting his hands on his hips. "You're in trouble too mister."

"Ah man does no one have a sense of humor?!" Bunga grumbled, throwing his hand in the air as he followed his adoptive uncles back to their home.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kion was walking back towards Pride Rock he had a very uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. Suddenly he heard the sound of rustling coming from the bushes. "Hello?!" he called out. "Anyone there?!" Silence. After listening for a few minutes and hearing nothing Kion shook his head. "I must be hearing things," Kion thought as he began to walk again. Then he heard the rustling again. "Alright whose there?!" Kion demanded. "I know someone's there! You better show yourselves or I'm coming in after you!" Still silence. "Ok that's it I'm coming in!" Kion shouted as he began to walk towards the bushes. Suddenly a tan paw struck out from the bushes catching the golden Prince off guard. "Whoa!" he cried out, stumbling backwards and onto the ground. Unfortunately for him he hit his head on a rock, causing his vision to go blurry. Kion tried to stand but a wave of dizziness prevented him from doing so. Just then his attacker emerged from the bushes and struck again, causing Kion to fall once again. Only this time he wasn't able to get up.

"Thought you were rid of me eh?" his attacker snarled. Kion gasped as he instantly recognized Zira's voice. "I don't know how you were able to survive my last attack but I fully intend on correcting that mistake." With that Zira raised her paw to strike Kion again. But before she could suddenly she was tackled by a young, golden coated lion with a small chestnut brown mane and blue eyes.

"Get away from him you bitch!" the lion snarled, striking Zira hard in her face.

"I'll teach you!" Zira snarled, raising her paw to strike the lion. But just then she heard a thunderous roar. Looking over Zira saw Simba charging her way. "Another time," Zira hissed as she slinked back into the Outlands.

"Crap I'd better get out of here," the lion said, his blue eyes wide.

"Wait!" Kion cried out, trying to stand. "You saved my life! My.."

"Sorry kid but I can't let the King see me," the lion declared.

"Thanks for saving me," Kion said with a smile.

"No problem," the lion said with a smile of his own. "Glad you're ok." With that the lion took off before Simba could see him.

"Kion!" Simba cried out, running over to his injured son. "Kion are you ok son?" Simba was frantically checking his son for injuries as he spoke.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad," Kion said as he stood on shaky legs.

"What happened?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes wide.

"Zira attacked me," Kion said with a small growl. "Took me by surprise. Then this lion came along and..."

"What lion?" Simba demanded, looking around the area.

"He saved my life Dad," Kion informed his father. "Zira would have killed me if it wasn't for him."

"Just who was this lion?" Simba asked, looking at his son.

"I never saw him before," Kion admitted. "And he didn't say his name. All I know is he sure took off in a hurry."

"Well normally I'm not ok with rogues being in my lands," Simba said. "But considering what he did I owe him a huge thank you. What did he look like?"

"I couldn't really see him that well," Kion said, shaking his head. "I hit my head on a rock and my vision was blurry. But I don't think he was fully grown yet. His mane was really small and he had a golden coat."

"Well that's not really important right now," Simba said with a smile. "Right now we need to get you home so your mother can clean you and Rafiki can make sure you're alright." With that Simba picked up his son and headed back to Pride Rock with Kiara right behind him. Little did the group know that the rogue lion was hiding in the bushes and had heard the entire conversation.

"I can't believe this," he thought. "That cub was Simba's son. And looks like he has a daughter too. I'd better get home. Looks like I have some serious thinking to do." With those thoughts the lion headed back to his home to do some much needed thinking.

 **A/N Alrighty then ch 1 complete. Hope you all liked it. Who do you think the mystery lion is? Let me know in a review please.**


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 A Shocking Discovery**

As the mystery lion reached his home he was greeted by a lioness that had a rusty brown coat and chocolate brown eyes. "You're back!" the young lioness cried out, giving the lion a nuzzle.

"Hey Jasiri good to see you too," the lion said, returning Jasiri's affection. Just then another lioness appeared. She was an older lioness with a rusty brown coat and blue eyes.

"Glad to see you decided to return to us," the lioness said with a smile.

"Mom you should know you can't keep me away," the lion said, giving the older lioness a nuzzle.

"I trust you found what you're looking for then?" Asha asked.

"Sorta of," the lion said, with a scowl. "That bitch Zira came along and ruined things."

"What happened?" Jasiri asked, her brown eyes wide.

"She attacked some poor cub," the lion explained. "Tried to kill him. But I stopped her. Would've killed her too but Simba came along. Turns out the cub was Simba's son. I left before he could see me."

"So you saw Simba did you?" a voice said. The group looked and saw an older lion there with a sandy brown mane, a sandy brown coat and light brown eyes.

"Yeah I did," the lion said, a hint of irritance to his voice. "And don't start with your bull crap Kinta. I'm not in the mood."

"My dear boy," Kinta said with a slight edge to his voice. "I may not be your birth father but Asha and I did take you in when we didn't have to and raise you along with our daughter. I would hope that would entitle us some respect."

"I'm sorry Dad," the lion said, lowering his blue eyes in shame. "I'm just a little on edge. You know after running into Zira again and seeing Simba."

"Its alright my boy," Kinta said with a smile. "I understand. But I am curious to why you didn't approach Simba."

"I..I just didn't feel like it that's all," the lion stammered, not making eye contact.

"Daddy please don't start," Jasiri pleaded.

"I was merely asking a question," Kinta said with annoyance. "Why must you all assume I'm going to start something?"

"Because we all know how you feel about Pride Landers," Jasiri said. "Especially when it comes to King Simba."

"Jasiri," Kinta began. "My feelings towards Simba are not important. What's important is helping your brother do the right thing."

"Look can we talk about this later?" the lion asked. "I need some food right now. That fight with Zira spent all my energy."

"Of course we can," Asha said with a smile. "And it just so happens Jasiri and I caught two fine zebras for you and your father." With that the family was gone to get some much needed food.

TLKTLKTLK

Back at Pride Rock Simba had sent Zazu to fetch Rafiki and he had taken Kion and Kiara inside the cave where they were met by a very concerned looking Nala. "Oh Kion what happened to you?!" the Queen cried out after taking in all the scratches on Kion.

"I'm ok Mom," Kion said with a smile. Nala pulled Kion close and began to bathe him. Just the the rest of Kion's friends came into the cave.

"Kion we heard Zira attacked you!" Fuli cried out, running over to Kion, her forest green eyes wide.

"We saw Zazu flying overhead and he told us," Ono informed his friend. "You're not hurt are you?"

"A little scraped up," Kion admitted. "But I'm fine guys really I am. Thanks to that lion."

"What lion?" Nala asked, looking at her son.

"There was this mystery lion there," Kion explained. "He saved me from Zira. But he took off before I could even get his name." Nala was about to ask more but Rafiki came into the cave and shooed everyone out so he could examine Kion.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group got outside Nala saw Simba talking with Zazu off to the side. "Nala Zazu just told me some animals informed him of a group of rogues living near the border of the Pride Lands. I need to check it out."

"Simba I don't think you should go alone," Nala declared. "They could be dangerous."

"I'll go with him," Vitani and Kovu's mother, Kurya offered.

"I'll go too," Zuri's mother, Kubwa offered.

"Same here," Tiifu's mother, Aibu chimed in.

"Thank you ladies," Simba said with a smile. "I appreciate it. Nala you should stay here and wait on news about Kion." With that the group was gone, heading for the place where the rogues were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the mystery lion and his family had finished their meal and were having a family talk. "Now then," Kinta began. "Shall we discuss what our plan is going to be?"

"Dad there's nothing to discuss," the lion said, rolling his blue eyes. "I just have to figure out some things that's all."

"Yeah and that won't take all day," Jasiri muttered, rolling her brown eyes.

"Shut up Jasiri!" the lion growled, glaring at his adoptive sister.

"You know its true little brother," Jasiri said with a giggle, causing the lion to once again growl at her.

"Children that's quite enough," Asha scolded, giving the pair a look.

"Mom in case you haven't notice we're not children anymore," Jasiri said, rolling her eyes.

"Then I suggest you act like it," Asha said sharply.

"Silence!" Kinta hissed, surprising his family.

"Kinta what..." Asha began. But the rusty brown lioness was stopped by her mate holding up his paw.

"Someone's coming," Kinta said, sniffing the air. "I smell the scent of at least three lionesses and a male. Asha take Jasiri and hide in those brushes."

"Right," Asha said as she and her daughter hid in the bushes.

"Dad I want to help," the lion said.

"Son the best way you can help is to protect your mother and sister," Kinta said. "Now go."

"But Dad I.." the lion began.

"I said go!" Kinta roared. Reluctantly the lion did as he was told and hid in the bushes along side Asha and Jasiri. Looking out the lion saw three lioness one with a peachy coat and blue eyes. One with a golden coat and light brown eyes and the other with a tan coat and blue eyes. But when he saw the male that was with them he gasped.

"Simba," he whispered. Asha and Jasiri exchanged looks but neither lioness said anything. They just watched the exchange go down.

"You there!" Simba cried out, going up to Kinta. "What are you doing in my lands rogue?!"

"Ah you must be King Simba," Kinta said with a bow. "My name is Kinta and I was traveling along with my mate and our children. We're just passing through you see so I didn't think it was necessary to inform you we were hear."

"Well it is necessary," Simba declared. Then he noticed the remains of the two zebras and his expression darkened. "You've been hunting in my lands!" he snarled, baring his teeth at Kinta.

"Whoa now calm down King Simba," Kinta pleaded, taking a step back. "My mate and daughter just killed what was enough to see the four of us."

"Hunting without permission is a high offence!" Simba snarled.

"Now Simba lets not lose our heads," Kurya said carefully. "After all Kinta and his family are strangers here. They don't know the laws."

"Still this cannot go unpunished!" Simba declared, still glaring at Kinta. "And where's the rest of your family?"

"Right here," Asha said as she, Jasiri and the mystery lion emerged from the bushes. "Please King Simba forgive our ignorance. I'm Asha and this is our daughter Jasiri and our son..."

"Your children are grown adults," Simba said as if anyone couldn't see that.

"Hardly," Kinta scoffed. "My daughter is only a year and a half and my son is barely a year old. I hardly think that classifies them as adults."

"Still they're not cubs," Simba said. "And I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to stay in my lands. You need to leave at once."

"Please King Simba if we could," Asha began. But she was stopped by the lion putting a paw on her shoulder.

"I got this Mom," he said with a smile. Asha nodded and the lion stepped forward. When Simba saw the lion his amber eyes went wide and he gasped.

"No," he whispered, taking a step back. "No it can't be...Kopa?"

"Hello Father," Kopa said with a smile.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Explanations Are Made

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers for ch 2. I'm glad to have any kind of response. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3 Explanations Are Made**

"Kopa?" Simba repeated, his voice still a low whisper.

"Yeah its me Dad," Kopa said, going up to his father and nuzzling him. But Simba pulled away and shook his head.

"No you...you can't be Kopa," Simba declared, his voice getting high pitched. "You just can't be."

"Whose Kopa?" Aibu asked, looking at Kubwa and Kurya. Aibu had joined the Pride after Kiara was born so she was unaware of the events that had taken place before she joined the Pride.

"He was Simba and Nala's first born son," Kubwa explained.

"Yes the same son that Zira supposedly killed all those years ago," Kurya put in. "But it seams like he's making a come back."

"I'll say," Aibu muttered as she went back to watching the scene unfold.

"It really is me Dad," Kopa said, trying to get his father to calm down. "I can prove it."

"Alright," Simba said, in a much calmer voice. "Go ahead and prove it then."

"Alright," Kopa said, taking a deep breath. "When I was a cub you told me all about the Circle of Life and how you father, my grandfather, Mufasa, always taught you to respect that circle. You told me that's what a good King does." Kopa looked at Simba, who just stared at him. "Ok I see you need more proof," Kopa said, taking in another breath. "When I was allowed to leave the cave for the first time I fell into some sharp rocks. That's how I got this scar." Kopa nodded towards a medium sized scar that was on his back side. "I wasn't allowed to leave the cave for two weeks," Kopa continued. "And everyday after you were finished with your rounds you came and sat with me. And Mom would sing me a lullaby that Grandma Sarafina sang to her when she was a cub. 'My Precious Cub' it was called."

"Oh Kopa it really is you," Simba whispered, as the tears of joy formed in his eyes. "My son," Simba whispered, going over to Kopa and embracing him. "I've missed you so much Kopa."

"I've missed you too Dad," Kopa said, returning his father's affections.

"But," Simba said, pulling away from his oldest son. "But where have you been all this time? How did you survive Zira's attack?"

"I barely did," Kopa said, shivering slightly as he thought of that horrible night when he had almost died at Zira's paws. "But it was thanks to Kinta and Asha that I did survive." Kopa looked over at Kinta and Asha, who were sitting off to the side with Jasiri, and gave them a smile. "They found me along the river bank. I guess I washed up there after Zira pushed me into the river. I was half dead but they took me in and nursed me back to health. I couldn't remember much about my life when I came to. I just remembered my name and how old I was. It was only recently that my memories started coming back to me. So I decided to come back to the Pride Lands and back to my family. That's when I came across Zira attacking your other son."

"You're the lion that saved Kion," Simba said, his amber eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah that was me," Kopa said with a smile. "Funny thing is I didn't even know who he was. But I knew who Zira was and I wasn't about to let her hurt another innocent child."

"Well it certainly seams you've been raised right," Simba declared. Then he turned towards Kinta and Asha saying: "Thank you for all you've done for my son. I owe you a debt of thanks."

"No thanks necessary," Asha said with a smile. "We were happy to do it. Kopa's like our own son now."

"I'd very much like it if you two would come back to Pride Rock with me," Simba said. "And your daughter too of course. That is if that's alright with you Kopa." Simba looked at Kopa when he said this part.

"I'd love to see Mom again," Kopa admitted. "And I'd love to be properly introduced to Kion."

"And Kiara," Simba put in. "She's your sister."

"I'd love to meet her too," Kopa said with another smile. "Are you guys ok with this?" Kopa looked at Kinta and Asha when he said this part.

"Of course we are honey," Asha said with a smile of her own. "Right Kinta?" Asha looked over at her mate when she said this part.

"Of course," Kinta said, after a minute. "Whatever you want to do son." Simba let out a slight growl when he heard Kinta call Kopa 'son' but the golden King said nothing. Instead he turned and headed back to Pride Rock with the rest of the group behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group had reached Pride Rock. "Kopa stay down here please," Simba instructed. "I need to warn your mother before she sees you."

"Got it," Kopa said with a nod. With that Simba, Kurya, Aibu, and Kubwa headed up Pride Rock while the rest of the group stayed behind.

"You sure you wanna do this Kop'?" Jasiri asked, looking at her brother with concern.

"I got no choice here 'Siri," was Kopa's response.

"Still I..." Jasiri began. But she was interrupted bu Kinta loudly clearly his throat.

"Not now Jasiri," Kinta said sharply. Jasiri began to protest but quickly thought better of it. Instead the young lioness waited silently for Simba to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba had greeted Nala inside the cave. "How's Kion?" Simba asked with concern.

"Rafiki just left," Nala informed her mate. "But he said Kion will be just fine. He just got a slight bump in the head and some scratches. But he'll be fine in a few days."

"Yeah thanks to that mystery lion," Fuli piped up, from her place beside Kion. By now Bunga had joined the group after hearing what had happened to his friend.

"Yes I would certienly like to find that lion and thank him," Nala said.

"Well I already found him," Simba informed his mate. "Um Nala we need to talk. Outside please."

"Well ok Simba," Nala said, clearly confused to what was happening. With that the couple went outside to talk.

"I wonder why Daddy couldn't say what he needed to in front of us?" Kiara wondered.

"Probably 'cause its none of your business," Vitani said roughly. Kiara shot the tan lioness cub a dirty look but said nothing.

"Be nice 'Tani," Kovu said.

"I'm always nice," Vitani said with a smirk.

"Shh quiet!" Ono hissed, glaring at Vitani. "I'm trying to listen." Ono was at the cave entrance when he was speaking. After listening for a while his eyes got wide. "Guys you are never going to guess what I heard!" the young egret cried out, flying over to his friends.

"What is it Ono?" Kion asked, looking at his friend. Ono started to respond. But before he could Simba and Nala walked into the cave.

"Kion, Kiara we have something to tell you," Nala said, her voice shaking as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"What's wrong?" Kiara asked, looking at her parents with concern.

"Nothing's wrong honey," Simba said with a smile. "In fact things couldn't be better."

"What do you mean?" Kion asked, confused at what was happening.

"You know how we had told you guys you had an older brother that died?" Nala asked.

"Yeah Kopa," Kion said with a nod.

"That's right," Nala said. "Well it turns out he's alive!"

"What?!" Kion and Kiara cried out, their eyes wide with shock.

"Turns out the lion that saved you was Kopa," Simba said with a smile. "And he's here and wants to meet you guys."

"He's here?" Kiara asked, still trying to process the information.

"Yes he is," Nala said, the smile never leaving her face. "Kopa honey come in here." Seconds later Kopa entered the cave. "Kiara, Kion this is Kopa," Nala said, nuzzling her oldest son. "Kopa these are your siblings: Kiara and Kion."

"Nice to meet you guys," Kopa said with a smile.

"Uh yeah nice to meet you to," Kiara said, still unsure about what was happening. Kion said nothing. He merely stared at the older lion that was standing before him.

"Kion," Nala said, looking at her youngest. "Don't you have anything to say to your brother?"

"You saved me from Zira," Kion said, the suspicion clear in his voice. "Why?"

"Kion that's not a very nice tone," Simba scolded.

"Its ok Dad," Kopa said with a smile. "Kion has a right to be suspicious. I would be to if I were him. But to answer your question Kion: I saved you from Zira because I couldn't let her do to you what she did to me. And the strange part is I didn't even know you were my brother at the time. Now that I know I'm even more glad I did what I did."

"So why are you back all of a sudden?" Vitani demanded. "Seams kind of strange if you ask me."

"Vitani!" Kurya scolded, giving her daughter a stern look. "This isn't your concern young lioness!"

"Its ok," Kopa declared. "Really it is. And I'll be more than happy to answer..." But before he could suddenly Kinta came onto the scene with Asha and Jasiri right behind him.

"The answer is very simple," the sandy brown lion said. "Kopa came back to claim what's rightfully his."

"And what's that?" Kion asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Why the Pride Lands of course," Kinta said simply.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. The Plot Thickens

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. And to address some issues brought up: I'm sorry if some of you think Simba's character is coming off arrogant and judgmental that was not my intent. But remember this: Simba is King of the Pride Lands and its his job to protect it. And rogues tend to be dangerous and thus his attitude towards Kinta and his family. Also with regards to Jasiri: I've had Jasiri as an OC since I started writing Fanfics. Its purely coincidental that she acts like Kiara did in TLK 2. And I also forgot that there was a hyena of the same name in TLG so just try to ignore that lol. But you'll have to wait and see if she and Kopa pair up (which they totally could since they aren't blood related) As for Kinta: you'll just have to wait and see what happens with him. Anyways without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 The Plot Thickens**

"What the heck are you blabbing about?" Bunga asked, scratching his head in confusion. "King Simba rules the Pride Lands."

"Yes for now," Kinta said, looking at the honey badger with disdain. "But lions don't live forever now do they?"

"That had better not be a threat Kinta!" Simba snarled, baring his teeth at the sandy brown lion.

"And what if it was?" Kinta growled back, baring his teeth back at Simba.

"Whoa clam down you two!" Kopa cried out, getting in between his father and adoptive father. "Dad you promised you wouldn't start anything," Kopa said, looking at Kinta.

"Well I'm sorry Kopa," Kinta said in a much calmer voice. "But I guess I just can't help myself. Simba just brings out the worst in me."

"Kinta you can't go around threatening the King!" Asha cried out, her blue eyes wide.

"Well I'm sorry Asha," Kinta began. "But like I said I just can't help myself. Any lion who leaved his own cub to die doesn't deserve any respect in my eyes."

"Now wait just a damn minute here!' Simba shouted. "I never left my cub to die! And who the Hell are you to accuse me of such a thing?!"

"I'm the lion that found your cub half dead along a river bank," Kinta shot back. "And the fact that you and your mate were nowhere to be found says a lot to me. Any good parent would have been searching endlessly for their lost child."

"We thought he was dead!" Simba shouted, glaring at Kinta.

"Dad please stop!" Kopa pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kopa," Simba began. "But he..."

"I wasn't talking to you Dad," Kopa said. "I was talking to Kinta."

"Well I think its quite obvious that Kinta can't stay here," Kubwa chimed in.

"Yes I agree," Nala said with a nod. "Asha you and Jasiri may stay but I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you leave Kinta."

"Yeah and while you're at it leave the Pride Lands too!" Timon chimed in from the sidelines.

"Couldn't agree more Timon," Simba said, glaring at Kinta. "Kinta is not welcome in my lands! You need to leave! Now!"

"Very well," Kinta said. "But if I leave my family comes with me. And that includes Kopa."

"Kopa's not a child," Kurya chimed in. "He can make his own decisions."

"Yeah besides he's not even really your kid!" Bunga shouted.

"Bunga maybe you should stay out of this," Kion said.

"Ah what's he gonna do to me?" Bunga asked, waving his paw.

"Would you like to find out?" Kinta said, his voice low and threatening as he bared his teeth at the young honey badger.

"Ok just calm down Kinta," Kion said, getting between his friend and the furious lion.

"Don't tell me what do you brat!" Kinta snarled.

"That's it!" Simba roared, lunging towards Kinta, his teeth bared.

"Simba no!" Nala cried out, stepping between her mate and Kinta. "Bloodshed is never the answer. Especially with Kiara and Kion here."

"You're lucky Kinta," Simba growled, glaring at the sandy brown lion. "But if you don't leave then I will be forced to kill you. Got it?!"

"Yeah," Kinta snarled, glaring back at Simba. "Come Asha. We're leaving. Jasiri you and Kopa come too."

"My son isn't going anywhere with you!" Simba roared.

"I think Kopa more qualifies as my son don't you think?!" Kinta snarled. "After all I raised him more than you did."

"Why the heck are you two arguin'?" Bunga asked. "In case you didn't notice Kopa isn't a cub anymore. Duh."

"Bunga for King's sake shut up," Fuli hissed, glaring at the honey badger.

"Yes this really isn't our business," Ono chimed in.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Nala said, with a groan. "But Bunga does have a point. Kopa isn't a child anymore. He can make his own choice rather or not he wants to stay."

"They do have a point Kinta," Asha whispered. "Its really Kopa's decision."

"I suppose you're right Asha," Kinta said a sigh. "Very well then Kopa its up to you. Do you want to go with the lions who raised you and saved you from certain death or stay with the lions that left you for dead?"

"Way to be subtle there Dad," Jasiri muttered, rolling her brown eyes.

"I.." Kopa began. "I'm sorry Dad but I really think I need to stay here. I just got reunited with my birth family. I..I want to stay with them."

"Fine," Kinta said, his voice low and dark. "But know this Kopa: if you stay here I will no longer consider you to be my son."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Kopa said with sadness. "But my decision stands."

"Very well then," Kinta said. "Come Asha, Jasiri. We're leaving." Asha began to follow her mate but Jasiri didn't. "Jasiri come!" Kinta commanded.

"No Dad," Jasiri said, surprising both her parents. "I..I don't wanna leave Kopa."

"You choose him over your blood family?!" Kinta snarled, causing Jasiri to jump.

"I shouldn't have to choose Dad!" Jasiri shouted back, once again surprising her father. "We're all family. Blood or not. But your hatred for Simba is blinding you of that. Please just stop this now."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jasiri," Kinta said, ignoring his daughter's last statement. "But my decision stands. And like I said to Kopa: if you choose to stay then you are no longer part of my family."

"Mom please," Jasiri began, looking at Asha with pleading brown eyes. "Please talk some sense into your mate. Surly you can't feel the same as he does."

"Like any good mate Asha agrees with me," Kinta said, before Asha could get a word out. "Isn't that right Asha?" The sandy brown lion looked over at his rusty brown mate when he said this part.

"I..I don't know Kinta," Asha stammered, not making eye contact with Kinta. "I mean I agree with you to some extent but I don't agree with disowning our children. That doesn't seam right."

"Alright that's enough," Simba growled, causing Asha and Kinta to look over at him. "Kinta needs to leave right now. Asha if you and Jasiri choose to stay you're more than welcome in my Pride."

"Very well," Kinta said, his voice monotoned. "I'm going. Last chance Asha either you, Jasiri and Kopa come with me now or don't bother finding me ever again. The choice is yours."

"I'm staying," Kopa declared, a hint of sadness to his voice. "And I'm really sorry you feel this way Dad."

"I'm no father to you," Kinta snarled, glaring at Kopa. Then he turned to his mate and daughter saying : "Well then?"

"I already told you Dad," Jasiri said, with a hint of annoyance to her voice. "I'm staying with Kopa."

"Asha?" Kinta said, giving his mate a cool look.

"I..I'm sorry Kinta," Asha said with sadness. "I..I need to stay with my children. They're not fully grown yet and they need their mother."

"Kopa has his mother," Kinta said roughly. "And I'm sure Jasiri will do just fine without you."

"I'm sorry Kinta but I'm staying," Asha said.

"Fine," Kinta growled. "I guess from now on I have no family. Goodbye all you traitors." With that Kinta stormed down the side of Pride Rock.

"Make sure he leaves the Pride Lands," Simba instructed his majordomo, Zazu.

"Yes of course Sire," Zazu said, flying off after Kinta.

"Don't worry Mom," Jasiri said, nuzzling her mother, who had tear going down her face. "I'm sure Dad will realize how dumb he's being."

"Oh honey," Asha said with a sniffle. "I hope you're right."

"So what happens now?" Fuli asked. "I mean Kopa is obviously older than Kiara. Does that mean he's heir to the throne now?"

"No!" Kiara cried out, jumping to her feet. " _I''m_ the heir not him. Right Daddy?" Kiara looked at Simba when she said this part.

"Actually honey," Simba said. "Kopa is the oldest. And technically the throne goes to the first born child of the King and Queen.

"So _Kopa's_ the heir?!" Kiara asked, her voice coming out high pitched. "That's so unfair!"

"So wait is Kion still the leader of the Lion Guard?" Bunga asked, his eyes wide.

"Hey yeah that's right," Ono chimed in. "The leader of the Lion Guard is always the second born. And technically Kion's the third born."

"Well that is true," Simba admitted. "But there's never been a third born in a Royal Family before. I'm not sure how that'll work."

"So I may not get to be leader of the Guard anymore?!" Kion cried, jumping to his feet. "That's not fair! Whose going to be leader Kiara?!"

"Well technically she is the second born," Ono said, tapping his wings together nervously.

"But I don't want to be leader!" Kiara cried. "Being leader is way to hard! There's no way I'd be able to do it!"

"Well honey that's not up to you," Simba informed his daughter. "Its up to the Great Kings and Queens."

"Great," Kion and Kiara muttered at the same time as they both flopped down on the ground.

"Hey I don't wanna cause all this trouble," Kopa said, feeling bad that his siblings were so unhappy. "I don't even want to throne. So Kiara can still be the heir and Kion can still be the leader of the Lion Guard, whatever that is."

"Sorry Kopa but it doesn't work like that," Simba declared. "It.." But he was interrupted by Kion's shout of outrage.

"This whole thing is stupid!" Kion shouted. Then he turned to his older brother and gave him a look of anger, hate, and disdain. "Why couldn't you just have stayed dead?!" the golden Prince hissed. "Then our lives wouldn't be all crapped up!" With that Kion let out an angry growl and stormed away from his family and down the side of Pride Rock.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. A Huge Problem

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for my last chapter. I really appreciate them.** **Keep them coming.** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 A Huge Problem**

"Hey Kion wait up!" Bunga cried out as he and the rest of the Guard raced after their friend along with Vitani.

"Well that was rough," Timon muttered. Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Kopa said, looking at Simba and Nala. "I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"Oh honey we know you didn't," Nala said with a smile. "And don't worry Kion's not one to hold grudges."

"How 'bout you little sister?" Kopa said, looking at Kiara with a smile. "Are you on to hold a grudge?"

"Humph!" was all Kiara said, as she turned up her nose at her older brother.

"Kiara..." Simba began.

"No its ok Dad," Kopa said. "Kiara has a right to be angry. And so does Kion. I would be too in their situation. After all their lives have been turned upside down by me returning. But Kiara I just want you to know I didn't come back to steal the throne from you. In fact I don't even want to be King. I just want to get to know my family. And that includes you and Kion."

"C'mon Ki' you should at least give him a chance," Tiifu whispered.

"Yeah," Zuri chimed in. "Who knows? You might actually get a brother you like." The peachy coated cub smiled her she said this part.

"Doubtful," Kiara scoffed, rolling her amber eyes at Kopa and walking inside the cave. Tiifu and Zuri followed their friend along with Kovu.

"Well you're two for two little brother," Jasiri said with a slight smile.

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to Kion," Kopa declared, heading down the side of Pride Rock.

"Well," Jasiri said, after a few minutes. "This is a bit awkward."

"Jasiri," Nala said with a smile. "How would you and Asha feel about coming hunting with me, Kurya, Kubwa and Aibu?"

"But Nala it isn't.." Aibu began. But Nala shot her golden coated friend a look, which silenced her.

"We'd be honored to join you Queen Nala," Asha said with a bow.

"Please its just Nala," Nala said with a smile. "After all you raised my son. I think that qualifies you and Jasiri as family."

"Thank you Nala," Jasiri said, beaming from ear to ear. With that the group of lioness left for their hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kion's friends had caught up with him and they were trying to calm their golden coated friend down. "Kion I know you think this is the end of the world but it really isn't," Fuli was saying.

"Yeah even if you can't be leader of the Guard anymore doesn't mean we still can't be friends," Beshte chimed in.

"Yeah we were friends before you even got the Roar," Bunga chimed in.

"And besides you might not even lose your leadership," Ono said, trying to sound a positive as he could.

"It still sucks," Kion muttered, not looking his friends in the eyes.

"What does?" Fuli asked.

"Its not just the idea of me losing my Roar," Kion said. "Its more than that."

"Ugh just spit it out already," Vitani said with annoyance, rolling her blue eyes.

"Vitani that's not very nice," Beshte said, giving the tan coated cub a look.

"Beshte you know patience isn't my strong suit," Vitani said, once again rolling her eyes.

"Still," Beshte began. But he stopped when he saw Kopa approaching the group.

"Hey guys," the golden lion said with a smile. "Would you mind if I spoke to my brother alone please?"

"I don't know," Fuli said, eyeing Kopa suspiciously.

"Would we mind Ky?" Beshte asked, looking at Kion. Kion glared at Kopa for a minute. Then he let out a sigh.

"Its fine guys," the Prince responded.

"You sure buddy?" Bunga asked, giving Kopa the same look Fuli was giving.

"Yeah I'm sure," Kion said, giving his honey badger friend a smile.

"We won't be far," Ono said as he and the rest of the group dispersed, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Kion," Kopa began. "I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you. But you gotta know: I never wanted any of this to happen. I don't even wanna be King. All I want is to get to know my family."

"If that's what you really want then why'd you stay gone so long?" Kion demanded. "I mean you've been gone a really long time. Why come back now?"

"Ok kid here's the deal," Kopa said with a sigh. "When I was a cub Zira attacked me. Damn near killed me. I was half conscious when she threw me into the river to drown. I'm not even sure how I was able to survive. But I washed up on shore where Asha and Kinta found me and took me in. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything about my past. The only thing I knew was my name. But my memories started to come back little by little and a couple months ago I could remember everything."

"So why didn't you come back then?" Kion wondered.

"To be honest I was scared," Kopa admitted. "I wasn't even a year old yet and I was afraid that if I came back to soon Zira would finish what she started. Pretty stupid huh?"

"Fear is a natural thing," Kion said with a small smile. "Especially when you've dealt with a near death experience."

"So you're not mad at me?" Kopa asked, hopefully.

"I don't think I was ever really mad at you," Kion informed his brother. "I was mad at this whole situation. Still am actually. Being the Leader of the Lion Guard means a lot to me. And the thought of losing my Roar is terrifying."

"Sounds like this Lion Guard thing is a big deal," Kopa remarked.

"It is," Kion said with force. "Me and my friends protect the Pride Lands against Zira, the hyenas, the jackals, and anyone else who dares threaten them! And that includes Kinta if he causes trouble!"

"Whoa there calm down little brother," Kopa said with a slight laugh. "I wouldn't worry about Kinta if I were you. I'm sure he's long gone." With that the two brothers spent some time talking and getting to know each other, neither one of them realizing how wrong Kopa was.

TLKTLKTLK

Back in the Outlands Zira was, as usual, plotting. "I had the brat right where I wanted him!" the tan lioness snarled. "Damn that other lion who dared interfere!" Just then a lioness with a light golden coat and green eyes approached with another lioness that had a grey coat and blue eyes.

"My Queen we need to speak with you," the grey coated lioness said.

"Somo!" Zira growled, glaring at the other lioness. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"I'm sorry my Queen," Somo stammered, nervously. "But it was really Mchanga that wanted to see you."

"Thanks a lot Somo," Mchanga grumbled.

"What is it?!" Zira snarled, causing both Mchanga and Somo to jump.

"There's a lion who says he wants to talk with you," Mchanga said quickly. "He said something about wanting to help you take down Simba."

"Where is he?" Zira demanded.

"Right here," a voice said. The three lionesses looked and saw Kinta standing there.

"Who are you?!" Zira snarled as she walked towards Kinta with Mchanga and Somo flanking her.

"My name is Kinta," Kinta said. "And I was just banished from Simba's Kingdom. But not until he forced my family to stay. I hear that you and Simba have fought before. I can help you win. If you'll let me."

"We could use his help my Queen," Somo whispered. Zira looked at the grey lioness then back at Kinta.

"Very well," Zira said. "But know this: _I_ am in charge around here. I won't have some male come in and try to take over."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kinta said with a smile. "And I already have an idea on what we can do to weaken Simba."

"Which is?" Zira asked, with impatience.

"Simple," Kinta said. "All we have to do is kill his children."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Worst Case Scenario

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Worst Case Scenario**

"Attack his children?" Zira asked. "I've already tried that. And it failed miserably."

"Forgive me my Queen but you already tried kidnapping them not attacking them," Somo said, with caution.

"I just tried attacking Kion and it failed!" Zira roared, causing Somo to jump. "That damned lion got in my way."

"Ah yes Kopa did seam to ruin your plan," Kinta remarked.

"Did you say Kopa?!" Zira snarled, whipping her head towards Kinta.

"Uh yes I did," Kinta stammered. Then his brown eyes went wide as he quickly realized his mistake.

"So Simba's oldest brat managed to survive as well," Zira growled. "Well isn't that just great!"

"My Queen we can fix this," Mchanga said, in an effort to calm Zira down.

"She's right you know," Kinta chimed in. "And Kopa's return may not be a bad thing after all."

"And why is that?" Zira asked, eyeing Kinta with suspicion.

"Well as I was leaving I overheard a conversation," Kinta explained to the tan lioness. "I heard that since Kopa is the oldest he's now the heir. And since Kion's no longer the second born there's a good chance that he'll lose his leadership of the Lion Guard. Not quite sure what that is but gathering from the reaction I take it to mean something major."

"So Kion won't have his Roar anymore?" Somo said, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah but that means Kiara will," Mchanga pointed out.

"Yeah but she'll be inexperienced," Somo said. "She'll have no idea how to use it."

"Silence!" Zira roared, causing the lioness to jump. "Kinta said there's a chance Kion will lose his Roar. Not that he will."

"So what of attacking the Princess?" Kinta asked. "She'll be distracted. I feel this is the prime time to attack."

"I agree," Zira said, surprising both Somo and Mchanga. "And tomorrow we shall do just that. Only we'll do more than attack the brat. Come tomorrow Simba's precious daughter will be dead." With that Zira and her followers let out evil laughs and gathered the rest of their Pride so they, along with Kinta, could formulate a good plan.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Kiara was up extra early. This was the day Simba was going to take her out to begin her lessons to become Queen. It was tradition that when the heir turned eight months old their father would begin their lessons. After having her breakfast Kiara went to find her father. But to her dismay she found that Simba wasn't alone. Kopa was with the King and when the father and son saw Kiara they both gave her a smile. "Morning honey," Simba said, nuzzling his daughter.

"Morning Daddy," Kiara said, returning her father's nuzzle.

"Morning little sis," Kopa said, still smiling.

"Yeah morning Kopa," Kiara said, her voice having no emotion to it. "I'm ready for my lessons Daddy," Kiara said, looking at Simba.

"Lessons?" Kopa asked with confusion. Then it dawned on him what lessons Kiara was talking about. "Ah yes you're eight months old now," the golden lion said. "Time for the lessons about what a good King, or in your case Queen, should do. Well I'll leave you guys to it then." Kopa turned and began to leave.

"Kopa wait," Simba called out. Kopa turned towards Simba with a quizitive expression. "I actually need to talk with you," Simba said. "In fact I need to talk to all three of you."

"Three of us?" Kiara said with confusion. Just then Kion appeared on the scene.

"Morning Dad," the youngest Prince said, nuzzling his father. "Morning Kiara."

"Hey Kion," Kiara said, smiling at her younger brother. "Dad said he needs to talk to us."

"About what?" Kion asked, the he noticed Kopa standing there. "Oh hey Kopa," Kion said with a half smile.

"Hey little brother," Kopa said with a full smile. At that moment Nala joined the group.

"Well here you all are," the Queen said, giving her family nuzzles. When she got to Kopa Nala said, "Oh Kopa you don't know how many nights I dreamed this moment would happen."

"I missed you too Mom," Kopa said with a smile. "But Dad said he needs to talk to me, Kiara and Kion."

"Already?" Nala asked, knowing what Simba was going to talk to his children about.

"Ok what's going on?" Kiara asked, clearly confused. "I was supposed to begin my lessons today with Dad."

"Yeah and then he was going to spend the evening with me," Kion put in. "But something tells me things are about to change."

"Yes son they are," Simba said with a sigh. "I went to see Rafiki early this morning. I had difficulty sleeping last night thinking about who the heir is going to be: Kopa or Kiara."

"What did he say?" Kiara asked, dreading the answer.

"He said that since Kopa is the oldest he's the heir," Simba replied. "And since Kopa's the heir he'll be getting the lessons."

"But that's not fair!" Kiara exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"I'm sorry honey but Rafiki does know the laws better than I do," Simba said with regret.

"Did he say if I'll lose my Roar or not?" Kion asked.

"He said he wasn't sure about that," Simba replied. "But there was a high likely hood that you will lose your Roar and Kiara will get it. But that's really up to the Great Kings and Queens."

"And let me guess," Kion said. "Our father/son night is cancelled. Right?"

"I'm sorry Kion," Simba said, once again feeling guilty. "But Kopa is already behind on his lessons. I'll have to double up on them to catch him up."

"Great," Kion grumbled. "Just great."

"I'm sorry little brother," Kopa said, his voice full of regret.

"Yeah sure whatever," Kion hissed. "I got things to do with my Guard." With that Kion angrily stormed away.

"Way to ruin everyone's lives Kopa," Kiara growled, glaring at her older brother. Without awaiting for a response the golden brown Princess left to find her friends.

"Well that was rough," Kopa said with a sigh.

"Don't worry honey Kion and Kiara will get over it," Nala said, giving her oldest a nuzzle. "But if you boys will excuse me I've got a hunt to lead." With that Nala took her leave.

"C'mon son lets begin our lessons," Simba said as he walked down the side of Pride Rock. Letting out a sigh Kopa followed his father while silently wishing he had never come back at all.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had found Kovu and was talking to her boyfriend about her current situation. "Man that sucks Ki'," Kovu said, shaking his head. "I'm really sorry."

"Thanks 'Vu," Kiara said with a sigh.

"But you know I gotta say something," Kovu said. "And you may not like it."

"What?" Kiara asked, giving Kovu a look.

"Kopa didn't do these things intentionally," Kovu pointed out. "I mean Nuka told me Kopa had a talk with Kion and said he doesn't even want to be King."

"Then why isn't he refusing the role of heir?" Kiara demanded.

"He probably doesn't have a choice," Kovu said. "I mean it is the law and all."

"Yeah," Kiara said with another sigh. "You're right Kovu. And I really haven't given Kopa much of a chance. I'm just so mad at this stupid law. I mean I've been trained the be Queen all my life. Kopa's been gone most of his."

"That's true," Kovu said. "But still.." Suddenly Kovu and Kiara heard a rustling sound come from the bushes followed by a low growl. "Whose there?!" Kovu called out, getting in front of Kiara protectively. Just then a figure emerged from the bushes. Kovu gasped as he immediately recognized who it was. "Zira," the brown coated cub gasped.

"Hello Kovu," Zira hissed. Before Kovu could react Zira struck him hard in his face, sending him crashing to the group.

"Kovu!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide with fear. The Princess back up only to bump into Mchanga's back leg. Somo was there as well along with three other lionesses from Zira's Pride.

"This is our lucky day ladies," Zira declared. "Not only do we get to be rid of Simba's brat but we get to be rid of my traitor son as well."

"I'm not your son!" Kovu cried out, jumping to his feet. But Zira swung again, once again knocking Kovu to the ground.

"Ladies shall we?" Zira said. With that Somo swiped Kiara hard in her face, sending her to the ground. Before Kiara could react Mchanga hit her hard, sending her crashing into Kovu and knocking him out. "Time to say goodbye Princess," Zira said as she raised her paw to end Kiara's life.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I love getting so much great feedback. And to Justin Bieber: what about Simba's character makes you think he's arrogant? Just curious because I have no intention of making him arrogant and would like to change it. And to Princess Kiara: Vitani isn't Scar's daughter. In this story she's not even Zira's daughter so she's in no way a traitor. Just letting you know. And to Toothless 1998: I have no idea how many chapters this will have. All can say is I'm currently writing chapter 18 and its not done yet.** **Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Darkest Before the Dawn**

As Kiara and Kovu were having their battle Kion was having a discussion with his friends. "So let me guess," Fuli began. "You're mad at Kopa again right?"

"Well duh of course he is," Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes at Fuli.

"I told you Vitani I don't like it when people talk to me like that," Fuli growled, glaring at Vitani.

"Whoa there Ful' clam down," Nuka pleaded. "You should know Vitani's always like that."

"Whose side are ya on anyways?" Fuli growled.

"Uh yours of course," Nuka stammered, running a paw nervously through his thin black mane.

"Hmm good answer," Fuli said with a smile.

"Hey c'mon guys we're here to help Kion remember?" Bunga said with annoyance.

"Sorry Ky," Fuli said, feeling bad that she was being selfish.

"Yeah sorry," Vitani said. "I'll behave. I promise."

"Yeah sure you will," Nuka muttered.

"Shut up Nuka!" Vitani snarled. Then she turned back to Kion and said, "Go ahead Ky."

"Uh thanks 'Tani," Kion said, giving his girlfriend a look. "Anyways as I was saying: I'm not really mad at Kopa. I'm just well...I'm a little..." Kion trailed off, not quite sure how to say what he was feeling without sounding dumb.

"Jealous?" Ono suggested. Kion nodded, not looking at his friends.

"Kion its ok to be jealous," Beshte said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Just make sure it doesn't become an obsession," Nuka said. "Trust me I know from experience how jealousy can easily become an obsession. On how to be better than them. How to prove yourself to your parent. It took me a long time to get over my jealously of Kovu. In fact I'm still not completely over it. You should really talk to your parents. And to Kopa. Tell them how you feel. Trust me its better to get those feeling out in the open before they turn into something ugly."

"Wow who knew you were so deep Nuk'," Fuli said with a smile

"What can I say?" Nuka said with a grin. "I'm a lion of many layers." Fuli laughed and rubbed her head against Nuka's thin mane.

"You know Nuka," Kion said. "You're right. I should talk to Dad about how I'm feeling. And to Kopa. He seams like an ok lion. He'll probably listen to me."

"Wow Nuka," Vitani said with a grin. "Who knew you could give advice that was actually good."

"Ah shut up Vitani," Nuka growled, swiping at his sister, who dodged the hit.

"Ha to slow Nuka!" Vitani mocked.

"Guys we've got trouble!" Ono cried out suddenly.

"What's wrong Ono?!" Kion asked, jumping to his feet.

"Kiara and Kovu are is trouble!" Ono informed his friends. "Zira and her lionesses have them surrounded!"

"Ono lead the way!" Kion ordered. "Lion Guard come with me. To the Pride Lands and..."

"Lion Guard defend!" the rest of the Guard finished as the ran after their friends. Nuka and Vitani went with them, both of them anxious to help their brother.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Somo, Mchanga and Zira were about to deliver devastating blows to Kiara and Kovu. But before they could a voice shouted, "Get away from them!" Zira turned to see who was shouting when she was tackled to the ground by Kion.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte cried out as he plowed into Somo and Mchanga, sending them away from Kiara and Kovu, who were still down for the count. Kinta took the opportunity to slink away before he could be seen.

"Get off of me you brat!" Zira cried out, shoving Kion off of her. "I'll teach you!" Zira snarled, raising her paw to strike Kion.

"Oh no you won't!" Kion shouted, getting on top of a nearby rock. Beshte picked up Kovu and Kiara and carried them to safety, knowing what was about to happen. "I won't let you hurt my sister or my friends!" Kion shouted. The clouds were forming behind him and soon the shapes of lion heads surrounded Kion. "Go back to the Outlands Zira!" Kion shouted, taking a deep breath and letting out his furious roar. Soon Zira, Somo and Mchanga were blown clear back to the Outlands. The winds died down and the sky went back to normal after they were gone. Kion got off the rock to check on Kiara and Kovu. "Are they ok?" the golden Prince asked with concern.

"They're hurt pretty bad," Ono said with concern. "They need help."

"On it," Beshte declared, once again picking up the injured cubs and carrying them back to Pride Rock. Ono flew off to get Rafiki so he could meet them there.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group was back at Pride Rock with the injured Kiara and Kovu. "Mom!" Vitani cried out, running inside the cave to find Kurya.

"Hey where is everyone?" Beshte wondered as he gently placed Kiara and Kovu on the ground.

"They must still be on the hunt," Kion remarked. "And Dad must still be out with Kopa." Kion rolled his amber eyes as he said his brother's name. Just then Simba returned with Kopa right behind him.

"We saw Ono flying overhead," Simba said. "He told us what happened. Where's Rafiki?"

"I am right here," Rafiki said, coming into the cave with his daughter, Busara, right behind him.

"Ah I see dat Zira has caused even more harm," Busara said, shaking her head. Just then Nala and Kurya came running into the cave.

"We heard Kiara and Kovu were attacked by Zira!" Nala cried out. "Kubwa is leading the party so we can come back. How are they?"

"We were about to find out," Busara said. "If you would all please wait outside." With that the group exited the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group got outside Nuka sat on the ground with a sigh. "Hey what's wrong Nuk'?" Fuli asked, giving her boyfriend a nuzzle.

"Once again Mother has caused Simba's family pain," Nuka said, his voice full of guilt and regret. "And now my little brother has to suffer too."

"Nuka you can't blame yourself for that," Fuli declared. "What Zira did wasn't your fault."

"Yeah Nuka we all know Zira's a twisted bitch," Kopa said with a growl.

"I don't know how you can even stand looking at me," Nuka whispered, lowering his eyes so that no one would see the tears in them. "I'm the worst kind of lion."

"Hey don't talk like that," Vitani said, her voice coming out forceful. "Everyone knows Zira's the worst kind of lion."

"You can say that again," Bunga muttered.

"But I'm her son," Nuka chocked out. "No even worse I'm her son and Scar's son. I'm the spawn of the two most evil lions that ever lived."

"Dear one please don't say that," Kurya said, nuzzling her nephew. "You're nothing like them."

"Kurya's right," Simba chimed in, surprising everyone. "I knew both of them and trust me Nuka you're nothing like either one of them."

"Yeah the fact that you even care says a lot," Kion said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Nuka said with a sniffle. "That means a lot." Just then Rafiki and Busara came out of the cave.

"Rafiki how are they?" Simba asked, going up to the father and daughter with Nala and Kurya right behind him.

"De Princess will be just fine," Rafiki said, causing Simba and Nala to let out sighs of relief. "She has a concussion and must remain in de cave fer da next week."

"Thank the Kings she'll be alright," Nala said with a sigh.

"But how's Kovu?" Kurya asked, her voice shaking with emotion. Nala nuzzled her friend as they awaited Rafiki's answer.

"I am afraid we do not have good news about young Kovu," Busara said, her voice full of sadness.

"Oh Kings Above," Nala whispered, closing her eyes.

"Please," Kurya said as she fought hard not to cry. "Please tell me my son's not dead." Rafiki and Busara looked at each other then they opened their mouths to respond.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Another Huge Problem

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers and alerters. And to once again address some issues: To Katy J: well it wouldn't be much of a show is the Lion Guard lost now would it lol. And I'm not sure what Gary Stuish means lol.** **To Justin Beiber: Simba being suspicious of Kinta and his family was, in my opinion, justified. And Kinta did threaten Simba and thus got kicked out but Simba's feelings got hurt when Kina called Kopa 'son' thus Simba's reaction To Guardian Saint: Simba can't change the law saying that Kopa is the heir and not Kiara because that would be denying Kopa his birthright. It has nothing to do with the fact the Kopa's a boy and Kiara's a girl. And to Vitani Fan: everyone is entitled to their opinion and it wouldn't be all that gross since Kopa and Jasiri aren't blood related. And thank you for your kind words about my story. Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Another Huge Problem**

"Young Kovu is alive," Rafiki said with a sigh. "However der was a lot of damage to his head. Dat caused swelling in his brain."

"What does that mean exactly?" Kurya asked, her voice coming out very soft.

"It means dat he is in a coma right now," Busara informed the tan lioness. "And until de swelling goes down he will not wake up."

"Is," Kurya chocked out, taking in a shaky breath. "Is he going to die?"

"We will do everyting can can to prevent dat," Rafiki said. "However der is a good chance dat he will not make it."

"Can I sit with him?" Kurya asked.

"Of course," Busara said. "Come we will take you to your children." With that Rafiki and Busara lead Kurya into the cave with Simba and Nala right behind them. No sooner were they gone then Nuka let out a growl and began to walk down the side of Pride Rock.

"Hey Nuka where ya goin'?" Vitani asked.

"To right a wrong," Nuka declared, his voice filled with anger.

"You're going to confront Zira aren't you?" Fuli asked, getting in front of her boyfriend.

"So what if I am?" Nuka said a little rougher than he meant to.

"Nuka that's insane!" Fuli cried out. "Zira'll rip you to shreds!"

"She has to be stopped Fuli!" Nuka declared. "She hurt Kiara and Kovu! Kovu could die because of her! She's caused pain and suffering for the last time! I was to afraid of her to stop her before but I'm not now! I'm gonna stop her if its the last thing I do!"

"Nuka Fuli's right," Kion piped up. "You can't just go after Zira without a plan."

"Well Kion if you're so smart lets here your plan," Nuka snapped, glaring at the Guard leader.

"I..I don't have a plan," Kion admitted. "But.."

"I didn't think you did," Nuka scoffed, rolling his red eyes.

"Look Nuka even if I did have a plan we can't just go into Zira's turf and attack her," Kion pointed out. "That could cause a war."

"I can't believe you're defending her!" Nuka cried out. "She attacked your sister for Kings Sake Kion!"

"I know that!" Kion cried out. "And I'm not defending her! Zira's caused my family more pain than anyone else. She almost killed me a few months ago remember?! If anyone wants revenge on her its me! But the Pride Lands have laws Nuka and we can't go around breaking them no matter how mad we are!"

"Maybe you guys can't," Kopa piped up suddenly. "But I sure as Hell can. Nuka's right Zira has to be stopped at any cost. She nearly killed me when I was a cub. And now I hear she nearly killed my little brother and now this attack on my sister. No she has to be stopped. The laws be damned."

"Finally someone that makes sense," Nuka said, giving Kopa a smile.

"But we'll need help," Kopa declared.

"I'll help you," Jasiri said, suddenly appearing.

"Thanks sis," Kopa said with a grateful smile.

"You most certainly will not!" Asha cried out, coming onto the scene along with the rest of the Pride. "Neither one of you is doing anything that foolish!"

"Mom Zira.." Kopa began.

"I'm well aware what Zira did," Asha declared. "And while I agree that she must be punished I do not agree that you have to be the one that does it Kopa. And I'm sure Simba and Nala would agree if they knew what you were planning."

"Hey what's goin' on out here?!" a voice demanded. The group turned and saw Timon and Pumbaa standing there, looking none to pleased.

"Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa we were just talking," Bunga said quickly. "Heh nothin' for you guys to worry about. Go back inside now."

"Oh and you might wanna tell Simba and Nala their oldest is talking crazy," Asha chimed in. "Wanting to take on Zira alone."

"Kopa are you nuts?!" Timon shouted, getting in Kopa's face.

"Timon you don't understand," Kopa began.

"Oh no I understand perfectly," Timon said. "You just came back from the dead and now you wanna go back to bein' dead. Only this time it'll be permanent."

"Kopa that wouldn't be very smart," Pumbaa chimed in. "Not to mention how sad Simba and Nala would be. They just got you back."

"Ah let him go," Kion said, surprising everyone by his rough tone. "If he wants to do something dumb then let him," the golden Prince said, giving his older brother a dirty look.

"Kion that's not a nice thing to say," Beshte said, surprised by his friend's uncharacteristically mean attitude.

"He obviously doesn't care about us," Kion declared. "So why should I care about him?"

"Kion I do care," Kopa said, surprised by his brother's words.

"Yeah right," Kion said angrily. "If you really did care then you wouldn't have just called Asha 'Mom' and you wouldn't want to do something that would devastate your real parents."

"Kion Asha raised me," Kopa reminded his younger brother.

"That doesn't make her your Mom!" Kion shouted, getting in his brother's face.

"My goodness such hostility," Asha gasped, her brown eyes wide.

"Why are you even still here?!" Kion demanded. "You don't belong here! You and Jasiri should've gone with Kinta!"

"I wanted to stay with my brother," Jasiri began.

"He's not your brother!" Kion shouted, causing Jasiri to take a step back. Then he whipped his head towards Asha shouting, "And he's not your son! You both should go!" By now Kion was getting more and more angry and suddenly the clouds began to form the shape of lion heads.

"Uh oh," Bunga muttered, knowing what was about to happen.

"What the Hell is happening?" Kopa whispered, his amber eyes wide.

"Kion you really need to calm down," Ono said, trying to prevent Kion from using his Roar in anger.

"I'll calm down when they leave!" Kion shouted, turning to face Asha and Jasiri, who were near the edge of Pride Rock.

"Kion..." Fuli began. But she didn't get a chance to finish.

"They need to go!" Kion shouted. The winds were picking up by now and everyone knew what was coming. "Now!" Kion shouted, releasing his Roar. Within minutes Asha and Jasiri were gone, having been blown back to the Outlands.

"Mom!" Kopa cried out, once the wind died down. "Jasiri!" But they were nowhere to be found. Then Kopa turned angrily towards Kion. "What did you do to them?!" he snarled.

"I sent them where they belong," Kion declared. "Don't worry I didn't hurt them."

"You had no right to do that!" Kopa roared.

"You're lucky I didn't send you there to!" Kion shouted. "So back off Kopa or I just might!"

"What's going on out here?" a voice asked. The group turned and saw Simba there along with Nala and Kurya.

"Kion just sent Asha and Jasiri away from here!" Kopa cried out.

"More like blew them away," Vitani muttered.

"Is this true Kion?" Simba asked, shocked that his youngest son would do such a thing.

"Yeah its true," Kion said. "They didn't belong here so I sent them where they do belong."

"By using your Roar?" Simba asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Kion admitted.

"Oh dear dat is not good," Rafiki said, coming out of the cave with Busara right behind him.

"I did what I had to Rafiki," Kion declared.

"You did not have to do dat," Rafiki said, his voice having a hint of anger to it. "You used yer Roar in anger. Dat is exactly what Scar did. He used his Roar in anger and lost his Roar forever."

"But he used it to kill his Guard," Kion said, his amber eyes wide. "I just sent Asha and Jasiri to the Outlands."

"Scar did not start out killing his Guard," Rafiki said. "He started by using his Roar in anger or to get rid of those who angered him. Which is exactly what you have done."

"So I could lose my Roar?" Kion asked, his voice coming out low.

"Der was already a possibility of dat," Rafiki said. "But now I am afraid dat you have angered de Kings and Queens and dey might feel dey have no choice."

"I'm going to the Outlands," Kopa declared. "I'm going to find Asha and Jasiri and bring them back." With that the golden lion was gone.

"Wait Kopa!" Simba cried. But Kopa was already gone.

"I feel bad now," Kion said softly, lowering his head in shame. "I shouldn't have done what I did. But I was just so angry."

"Ah but was it Asha and Jasiri dat you were angry with?" Busara asked.

"Well no," Kion admitted, not making eye contact. "I was just mad at this whole situation. Kiara and Kovu getting hurt then Kopa and Jasiri wanted to defy the laws of the Pride Lands and confront Zira. That really made me mad. I'm sorry."

"Ah it is not us dat you should be apologizing to," Rafiki said.

"Yeah I know," Kion said with a sigh. "I'll go find Asha and Jasiri and apologize."

"Wait Kion we're coming to," Fuli said, jumping to her feet along with the rest of the Guard.

"Guys this is really my problem," Kion said. "I should go alone."

"Not into the Outlands you're not," Nala said. "Its dangerous. I think your Guard should go with you."

"I agree with your mother," Simba put it. "Safety in numbers."

"Fine," Kion said, knowing he was beat, "Lets go guys." With that Kion and his Guard left to find Asha and Jasiri.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. The Biggest Problem of all

**A/N Thank you for the reviews**. **And to Toothless 1998 and my Guest reviewer: I don't know anything really about** **Afua, Babu and Boga (not even if they're males or females) so I don't really know how to put them in my story. And to my other Guest reviewer and Vitani Fan: I'm a little confused to what offended you in Gurdian Saint's review? Was it the word sexist because that's not really that offensive. At least not to me. Anyways** **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9 The Biggest Problem of all**

Asha and Jasiri landed in the Outlands with a thud. "Whoa that was a freaky ride," Jasiri said, shaking her head.

"I'll say," Asha said. "Where are we anyways?"

"You're in the Outlands," a voice said. Asha and Jasiri turned and saw Kinta standing there.

"Daddy!" Jasiri cried out, running over to her father and nuzzling him.

"Kinta I'm so glad to see you," Asha said as she too nuzzled her mate.

"Glad to see you two have had a change of heart," Kinta said with a smile.

"Well not exactly Daddy," Jasiri said. Then the rusty brown lioness proceeded to tell Kinta what had happened.

"I told you that Simba and his family were nothing but trouble," the sandy brown lion said with a growl. "And this just proves my point."

"But Kinta," Asha began. "Kopa's a part of Simba's family."

"He was just a tool Asha," Kinta said. "You knew this. I've hated Simba and his family for a long time now."

"Kinta I just don't understand your issues with Simba," Asha said. "I mean he never really did anything to us."

"He banished us Asha!" Kinta roared. "And for no reason I might add."

"You threatened him Kinta," Asha reminded her mate. "I'd say that's a very good reason to banish someone."

"Its more than that," Kinta said, his brown eyes darkening. "Far more than that. Simba took everything from me. My parents, my home, everything. And now I'm going to return the favor."

"Daddy I don't understand," Jasiri said. "How did Simba take everything from you?"

"When I was a cub Scar was King," Kinta said. "And my parents were very loyal to him. And when Simba came back he told everyone that was loyal to Scar to leave if they couldn't accept him as King. My father refused and Simba killed him. My mother was so terrified she took me and ran. But she was never the same after that. She eventually killed herself. I was barley a year old and had to fend for myself. And this was all Simba's doing. I swore revenge on him even since then."

"Honey I know you've been though a lot," Asha said. "But that was a long time ago. And Simba just did what any other King would do when challenged."

"You dare defend him!" Kinta snarled, causing Asha to jump. Kinta raised his paw to strike his mate but before he could he was tackled from behind.

"Leave her alone Kinta!" Kopa snarled, his face inches from Kinta's.

"Get the Hell off of me!" Kinta snarled, shoving Kopa hard.

"Kopa stop!" Asha cried out, getting between her adoptive son and her mate. "Both of you please stop before..." But she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before they heard someone growl behind them. Turning they saw Zira coming towards them with Somo and Mchanga right behind her.

"Zira," Kopa snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

"Well now what do we have here?" Zira hissed, glaring at Kopa. "It appears that you've returned from the dead Kopa. How nice. Gives me the pleasure of killing you all over again."

"Like Hell you will Zira," Kopa snarled, glaring at the tan lioness. "I was just a cub when you first attacked me. In case you haven't noticed I'm a full grown lion now. And I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh but you should be," Zira snarled back.

"You're gonna pay Zira!" Kopa roared. "Not only for what you did to me but what you did to my sister and her friend!"

"Please," Zira scoffed. "You're not doing anything. Except for die that is. Ladies! Attack!" With that Somo and Mchanga charged in along with the rest of Zira's Pride. Kopa was taken to the ground in a matter a minutes.

"No!" Asha cried out, her blue eyes wide. "Kinta for Kings Sake do something! Help your son!"

"He's no son of mine Asha," Kinta declared coldly.

"I can't believe you're so cruel," Asha said with disgust. "Well you may not be willing to help but I sure as Hell am!"

"I'm with you Mom," Jasiri declared. With that the mother and daughter went to help Kopa. But to their shock Kinta stepped in front of them. "Dad what are you doing?!" Jasiri cried out. "Move! We have to help Kopa!"

"You're not helping anyone," Kinta hissed. Before Asha or Jasiri knew what was happening Kinta struck fast and hard and soon both lionesses were on the ground. "I'm sorry it had to be this way," Kinta said without emotion as he pinned his mate and daughter to the ground. "But you sided with my enemy. That is unforgivable."

"Please Kinta don't do this," Asha pleaded.

"You did this to yourself Asha," Kinta declared. With that he raised his paw and slashed Asha's throat.

"No!" Jasiri cried out. "Mom! No!"

"I'm sorry my dear," Kinta said, his brown eyes cold. "But it has to be this way."

"Daddy please," Jasiri began. But like Asha her words fell on deaf ears as Kinta slashed her throat as well.

"No!" Kopa shouted, having just seen what happened. "Mom! Jasiri!" When Kopa saw his adoptive family die he became filled with rage and he threw the lionesses off of him and charged towards Kinta. Kinta merely smirked at Kopa and easily dodged his attack.

"Foolish boy," Kinta sneered as he hit Kopa hard in the back of his head, sending him to the ground. "You really think you can challenge me?!" Without waiting for a response Kinta attacked again. The sandy coated lion hit Kopa hard in his side, tearing it open. Kopa roared in pain and fell to the ground as the blood flowed from his wound. Kinta went in to finish Kopa off. But he was stopped by a shout.

"No!" Zira roared, knocking Kinta to the ground. "Kopa is mine!"

"Fine," Kinta growled as he got to his feet. "Have at it."

"I don't need your damn permission!" Zira snarled, glaring at Kinta.

"You know you're pretty cute when you're pissed," Kinta declared, knowing this would really get on Zira's nerves. Zira said nothing. She merely growled under her breath and advanced on Kopa, who had been trying to get away but wasn't having any luck due to his injuries.

"Time to die again Kopa," Zira hissed as she loomed over Kopa. "Only this time there will be no return from the dead." With that Zira raised her paw and struck Kopa in his head, stunning him. Zira then put her paws on Kopa's chest and put her face inches from his. "Good night oh mighty Prince," she hissed. "I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about with Mufasa in the Great Beyond." With those words Zira raised her paw to slash Kopa's throat. But before she could she heard a shout, "Get away from my brother!" Zira looked over just in time to see Kion come charging towards her, tackling her to the ground.

"Twende Kiboko!" Beshte shouted as he plowed into some of the lionesses, knocking them to the ground. Somo and Mchanga tried to make to run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" Fuli shouted. "Huwezi!" Within seconds Somo and Mchanga were down and out as well. Kinta took the opportunity to slink away before anyone saw him.

"Get off of me you brat!" Zira snarled, shoving Kion away. Zira raised her paw to strike the Guard Leader but suddenly a voice cried out, "Zuka Zama!" and Bunga and Ono were there, pummeling Zira with rocks.

"Enough!" Zira roared. "These are my lands you're trespassing on!"

"Your lands or not I won't let you hurt my family," Kion declared.

"Uh Ky problem," Fuli said, her green eyes wide.

"Fuli what.." Kion began. But his amber eyes went wide when he saw the dead bodies of Asha and Jasiri. "Oh no," Kion whispered, closing his eyes. Then his anger returned. "You've caused pain for the last time Zira!" When he was speaking Kion got on top of a rock. "Time to right the wrongs," the golden Prince declared. With that he opened his mouth to let out his Roar. But to his shock nothing came out. "What.." Kion gasped, his amber eyes wide.

"Kion look," Fuli said, pointing to where Kion's mark was. Kion looked and to his horror he saw the mark disappear.

"Hey my mark's gone too!" Bunga cried out, looking to where his mark should be.

"All of our marks are gone!" Ono cried out. "You know what that means."

"It mean I lost my Roar," Kion whispered. "I'm no longer Leader of the Lion Guard."

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. The Harsh Reality

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts.** **And to address an issues with regards to Kinta's age: Kinta was a cub during Scar's reign, however Kinta was a year old when Simba killed his father and banished Kinta and his mother thus making Kinta roughly a year and a half older (roughly about 21-23 human years older) than Kopa. Sorry if I confuse anyone. And to my Guest reviewer: Simba doesn't really prefer Kiara over Kion IMO she just needs more of his time because she's the heir. Now in this story Kopa's the oldest thus he's the heir. And if you recall in an earlier chapter it was said that Kiara's training hadn't officially began yet. And to those who want Boga, Babu and Afua to be included: I'll see what I can do about fitting them in but I've already written most of this story and I may not be able to do so** **.** **H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 The Harsh Reality**

"This is not good," Fuli declared, her green eyes wide.

"Looks like you've run out of options Kion," Zira said, cruelly as she advance towards Kion. "Too bad for you." Zira raised her paw to strike Kion.

"Oh no you don't!" Beshte cried out "Twende Kiboko!" Before Zira knew what was happening Beshte rammed into her hard, sending her flying into Somo and Mchanga, knocking all three of them out. "Just because I lost my mark doesn't mean I lost my strength," the young hippo declared.

"Nice one Big B," Bunga said with a smile.

"Thanks Little B," Beshte said with a smile of his own.

"C'mon lets get Kopa and get out of here," Fuli said.

"I can walk," Kopa began as he tried to stand. But a stab of pain in his side prevented him from doing so.

"Yeah I don't think you can walk," Fuli said.

"C'mon we'll help you," Bunga said. "Or should I say Beshte will help you."

"I'll carry you if you'll let me," Beshte said with a smile.

"Thanks kid," Kopa said, his voice coming out very soft. With that Beshte got underneath Kopa and picked him up as gently as he could.

"We should get Asha and Jasiri back to," Ono said with sadness. "They deserve proper burials."

"We will Ono," Kion said. "But first we have to make sure Kopa's alright."

"Oh so now you care," Kopa said, his voice full of bitterness and contempt.

"Kopa I.." Kion began.

"This whole thing is your fault you know," Kopa snapped, glaring at his younger brother. "If you hadn't blown Asha and Jasiri here then they'd still be alive and none of this would be happening! I'll never forgive you for this Kion! Never!" Kion's eyes went wide as he realized his brother was speaking the truth. Hanging his head in shame Kion walked silently back to Pride Rock dreading having to explain to his parents what had just happened.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group returned to Pride Rock and Simba sent Zazu to get Rafiki. Beshte gently placed Kopa on the ground. "What happened?!" Nala cried out, running from her place beside Kiara.

"Ask him," Kopa growled, shooting Kion a glare.

"Kion what happened?" Simba asked.

"Asha and Jasiri are dead," Kion informed his parents. Simba and Nala gasped and their eyes went wide.

"Damn Zira," Simba growled.

"For once it wasn't Zira," Kopa said, wincing as a stab of pain went threw his side. "It was Kinta. He attacked them because they were defending you Dad. I tried to stop him but then Zira and her lionesses showed up and attacked me."

"Oh honey I'm sorry," Nala said, giving Kopa a nuzzle.

"Its all my fault," Kion said, his voice full of emotions. "I got angry and used my Roar to send Asha and Jasiri to the Outlands. And now, not only are they dead, but I lost my Roar too." By now Kion's voice broke as the tears slid down his face.

"Oh Kion I'm so sorry honey," Nala said, pulling Kion close and nuzzling him.

"We know how much your Roar meant to you," Simba said as he too gave Kion a nuzzle.

"I deserve to lose my Roar," Kion declared, pulling away from his parents. "After what I did I don't deserve to be Leader of the Lion Guard. But Asha and Jasiri didn't deserve to die. And their deaths are on me. And I have to live with that." With those words Kion broke down and sobbed bitterly.

"Kion," Kopa began, felling bad about what he had said earlier to his brother.

"I'm sorry Kopa," Kion said through his tears. "I'm so sorry for everything. For what happened to Asha and Jasiri, for being such a jerk to you. I'd give anything to take it all back." Once again Kion broke down and sobbed. Simba and Nala both went to comfort their youngest son but he pulled away. "I don't deserve to be comforted," he said, wiping his eyes with his paw.

"Kion honey," Nala began. But she was interrupted by Busara entering the cave.

"My fader is not feeling well today," the female mandrill explained. "So he sent me. How are you feeling Prince Kopa?"

"Terrible," Kopa admitted. "And not just from my side."

"Ah yes I heard what happened to Asha and Jasiri," Busara said with a nod. "But some good may com from dis."

"What do you mean?" Kopa asked, looking at Rafiki's daughter. Just then Kubwa and Aibu entered the cave along with two other lionesses from the Pride. They had Asha and Jasiri with them.

"You are not gonna believe this," Aibu said as she and Kubwa placed Jasiri on the ground.

"What?" Simba asked, looking at the two lionesses.

"Kinta was the one responsible for Jasiri and Asha's attacks," Kubwa exclaimed, her blue eyes wide. "Apparently he was working with Zira all this time."

"What?!" the group cried, their own eyes wide.

"How do you know this?" Simba asked, looking at the peachy coated lioness

"Apparently Jasiri was still alive after the attack," Aibu explained. "She told us what happened."

"So Jasiri's still alive?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes wide

"I'm sorry Kopa," Aibu said sadly. "But she passed just after she told us." Kopa's expression fell and he lowered his head as the tears came.

"Honey you can't expect miracles," Nala said softly as she nuzzled her oldest.

"Yeah I know," Kopa whispered as he took in a shaky breath. Then he groaned and shut his eyes tight as the pain once again washed over him. "Ow son of a bitch that hurt!" he cried out.

"Sorry about dat," Busara said from her place beside Kopa. "I was cleaning yer wounds and applying medication."

"Its ok Busara," Kopa said as he opened his eyes. "Hakuna Matata."

"You know about Hakuna Matata too?" Bunga asked, clearly surprised.

"Well yeah," Kopa said with a laugh. "Timon and Pumbaa told me all about that when I was a cub. And so did Dad now that I think about it."

"Well you are going to be fine Prince Kopa," Busara informed the golden Prince. "But you will have to rest fer a couple of weeks."

"Thank you Busara," Simba said with a smile.

"My pleasure," Busara said with a smile of her own. "And now I will check on de Princess and young Kovu den I shall be on my way." With those words Busara made her way towards Kiara and Kovu, who were with Kurya. Tiifu and Zuri were beside their friend, not wanting to leave her until she woke up.

"Excuse me my dears," Busara said with a smile. "I need to examine de Princess."

"Can't we stay with her?" Zuri asked, looking up at Busara with pleading blue eyes.

"Zuri come over here with me honey," Kubwa called.

"But Mom I wanna stay with Kiara," Zuri protested.

"You can sit with her after Busara is done," Kubwa insisted. "Besides its time for your bath anyway."

"Tiifu its time for your bath too," Aibu said, motioning for her daughter to come.

"Oh ok," the two cubs muttered, knowing it would be pointless to argue with their mothers. While they were getting bathed Busara examined Kiara and Kovu.

"How are they?" Simba asked, after Busara was finished.

"De Princess is recovering nicely," Busara informed the King. "But young Kovu is not I am afraid."

"What does that mean?" Kurya asked, her voice shaking. Nala went to her friend's side and nuzzled her comfortingly.

"It means," Busara said, her voice full of sadness. "Dat I am afraid young Kovu will not survive de night."

"No!" Kurya cried out collapsing to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Vitani and Nuka ran to Kurya and she pulled them close as they too wept.

"Surly there must be something that can be done," Simba said, shaking his head sadly.

"I am afraid der is not," Busara said, her voice full of regret. "De only ting dat can be done is to make him as comfortable as possible." Just then Zazu came flying in and landed in front of Busara.

"Forgive the intrusion," the blue horn bill said. "But Busara I'm afraid your father isn't doing well. He's requesting you at home."

"Forgive me I must go," Busara said.

"Please give Rafiki our love," Nala said.

"Yeah and tell the old monkey he better get well soon," Bunga chimed in.

"I will tell him dat," Busara said as she exited the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning things were going better at Pride Rock. To everyone's relief Kiara had woken up and was she was currently chatting away with Zuri and Tiifu. Just then Busara returned, looking very sad. "Busara what's wrong?" Simba asked when he saw the look on her face.

"I am afraid dat my fader has joined Mufasa in de Great Beyond," Busara said, her voice shaking with emotions.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them. And to my Guest reviewer: Kovu isn't dead yet. He's just really close to death.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Saying Goodbye**

The group stood there in stunned silence, no one seaming to be able to find their voice. Finally someone found their voice. "Oh Kings Above," Simba whispered, closing his eyes as the tears came.

"Oh Busara I'm so sorry," Nala said, embracing the female mandrill.

"It was his time," Busara said, wiping the tears away. "He lived a vedy full and long life. He would not want any of us to be sad."

"Still doesn't make it so," Kubwa said, taking in a shaky breath. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"How is young Kovu?" Busara asked after a minute.

"Still with us thankfully," Kurya said. "Does that mean you were wrong? I mean you said he wouldn't survive the night and he did. So maybe..."

"Maybe de Great Kings and Queens decided to give us more time with him," Busara finished. "But I would not get yer hopes up just yet. Young Kovu is still vedy weak and vedy likely not to survive."

"He's a fighter," Vitani commented, giving her unconsious twin a nuzzle. "He'll pull through this I know he will."

"I hope you are right young one," Busara said, putting her arm around Vitani.

"We need to have a proper burial service for Rafiki," Simba said, after a few minutes. The group nodded in agreement and went to prepare for Rafiki's funeral.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the Pride was all gathered for Rafiki's funeral. And not only was the Pride there but the entire Pride Lands was there as well. Rafiki had lived a long full life during which he had helped many animals and their families. "Tank you all fer being here," Busara said, trying her best to keep it together. "My fader would have loved to see all of you. As I do." Busara stopped and took a shaky breath. Nala went beside her friend and nuzzled her. "My fader lead a long, full life," Busara continued. "And he had helped many, if not all, of us here today." The group all nodded sadly in agreement as the tears slid down their faces. "And now some of my fader's friends will say some words," Busara said, wiping her eyes. "Starting with de King."

"Thank you Busara," Simba said, clearing his throat. "Rafiki was one of my dearest friends. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here before you all as your King. He helped convince me to come home again. Everything I have today I owe to him. I will miss him greatly." With those words Simba took a shaky breath and went to join Nala, Kiara, and Kion. Kiara had come against the wishes of Busara and her parents. But the Princess wanted to pay her respects to Rafiki. Kopa wanted to join his family as well so, with the help of the other lionesses, he was able to do so. After they laid Rafiki to rest the had the funeral for Asha and Jasiri as well. Afterwards Kopa was sitting at the graves, tears going down his face. The other animals had dispersed by now and Simba, Nala, and the rest of the lioness had returned to Pride Rock to give Kopa some space.

"Kopa?" Kion said softly. But his older brother paid him no attention. "Kopa?" Kion tried again. But still his older brother ignored him. "Look Kopa I know you're angry with me right now and I don't blame you," Kion said, taking in a shaky breath. "But you gotta know how sorry I am. If I could go back in time and change things I would. But I can't."

"You know," Kopa said, his voice low and dark. "The only reason you're sorry is because you lost your precious Roar."

"That isn't true!" Kion protested.

"Yes it is!" Kopa snarled, whipping his head to face his younger brother. Then a lightning bolt of pain went through his side. "Ow Kings Above that hurts," the golden Prince groaned. Kion started to speak but he was cut off by Kopa's angry snarl, "Its like I said before Kion: this whole thing is your fault! I felt bad for you earlier but those feelings are gone now! Now all I have is anger towards you!"

"Kopa," Kion began, his voice cracking.

"You're more like Scar than you think little brother," Kopa spat out as he turned his back on Kion once again.

"No!" Kion cried out, taking a step backwards. "No that's not true! I'm nothing like Scar!"

"Think about it," Kopa said, his voice full of bitterness and contempt. "Scar used his Roar in anger and killed other lions for his own selfish gain. And he lost his Roar because of that. Just like you. And just like you everyone hates him for it."

"Hevi Kabisa you're right," Kion muttered. "I am like Scar." With that Kion turned and ran away from Kopa, tears going down his face.

"Hey where's Kion goin'?" Bunga asked, coming onto the scene along with Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri.

"Who knows?" Kopa said with a shrug. "He said something about wanting to be alone to think."

"Think we should go after him?" Ono said. "He seamed pretty upset."

"If he wants to be alone I think we shouldn't bother him," Kiara said.

"Yeah he might get mad if we bother him," Fuli chimed in.

"Well we should probably get on the patrol," Bunga said.

"Bunga we're not the Lion Guard anymore remember?" Fuli said, rolling her green eyes.

"Then whose gonna do the patrol?" Bunga asked. "I mean someone's gotta keep Janja and his hyenas in line."

"Yeah not to mention the other bad guys out there," Ono chimed in. Then as if one cue the group heard a eerie cackle. Kopa got to his feet and despite the pain he was feeling he got in front of the younger cubs protectively. Everyone expected Zira to emerge from the shadows. But to their shock it wasn't Zira at all.

"What the Hell are you doing here?!" Kopa snarled, getting into a fighting stance. Ono took the opportunity to fly and get help. Beshte got in front beside Kopa as did Fuli and Bunga.

"Zira enlisted us to help her," the jackal leader, Reire said, her eyes gleaming. "And we gladly accepted. And now prepare to die young ones."

"You're not killing anyone today Reire!" Fuli shouted.

"Oh but I think I am," Reire declared, looking behind her. Everyone gasped as Reire's pack emerged from the shadows. "Now what was that about not killing anyone?" Reire said in a superior voice. Silence. "That's what I thought," she said cruelly. "Get them boys." With that Reire's pack attacked all of them out for the kill. They aimed for Kopa and Beshte first, knowing they were the strongest. Even though Beshte was very strong the young hippo was still no match for a pack of jackals and they took him down fast.

"Leave him alone!" Fuli cried out, running to help her friend. But Reire quickly hit the young cheetah, sending her to the ground. Reire quickly hit Fuli again before she could recover. Only this time she succeeded in knocking Fuli out cold.

"Hey!" Bunga cried out. "Not cool!" Bunga was pinned down by Reire's son, Dogo, along with Reire and her mate, Goigoi's five other pups. "Let me up!" the honey badger cried.

"Heh not a chance," Dogo snarled, his face inches from Bunga's

"Leave them alone!" Kopa cried out, swiping at Goigoi, who dodged the blow. The male jackal laughed as Kopa stumbled and nearly fell. But one hard hit from Goigoi, directly in his injured side, quickly downed the already injured Prince.

"Stop!" Kiara cried out, surprising everyone.

"Kiara are you nuts?!" Tiifu hissed, her hazel eyes wide with fear. "Those jackals will tear you apart!"

"I have to stop them!" Kiara declared.

"Kiara no!" Zuri cried. But the golden brown Princess paid her peachy coated friend no attention as she climbed up on a nearby rock.

"I said stop!" the Princess cried again. But once again she was met by mocking laughter from the jackals. "I said stop and I mean it!" Kiara cried again. "So do it! Now!" Then to Kiara's surprise a furious roar came out of her, blowing Reire and her jackals clear back to the Outlands.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. A New Problem

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. Glad you all enjoyed my little twist on the story. And to my Guest reviewer: Nuka is older than Fuli, but not by much. I figured Kion is about 6 months old (about 13 or 14 in human years) and he and Fuli are about the same age. I figure Nuka to be about 11 months old (about 16 or 17 in human years) so yes there is an age difference but not enough to matter.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 A New Problem**

The group all stood in stunned silence as the winds died down. After a few minutes someone spoke.

"Whoa Kiara you sounded just like Kion!" Zuri exclaimed, her blue eyes wide.

"Guess you got his Roar huh?" Tiifu put in.

"Yeah I guess I did," Kiara whispered. The she remembered her injured friends. "Are you ok?" the Princess asked, helping Bunga to his feet.

"Yeah I think so," Bunga said, rubbing his head. Just then the group heard a groan. Looking over they saw Fuli was waking up.

"You ok Ful'?" Bunga asked as Tiifu and Zuri helped the young cheetah to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Fuli said, shaking her head. Just then Ono returned with Nala, Kubwa and Aibu with him.

"Are you guys alright?" Nala asked, nuzzling Kiara.

"I'm fine Mom," Kiara said. "But Kopa and Beshte might not be."

"Kopa!" Nala cried out, running over to her injured son. "Oh honey are you alright?" Nala's blue eyes were filled with worry as she checked her oldest son over.

"I'm no worse than I was before Mom," Kopa said, trying to smile. But his smile quickly turned into a wince as a stab of pain went though his body.

"C'mon sweetheart lets get you home," Nala said as she and Kubwa and Aibu went to help Kopa.

"No Mom Beshte needs help more than I do," Kopa declared, indicating the still unconscious young hippo.

"Oh Beshte!" Nala cried out. "Ono will you fly to Big Springs and find Basi and Baploe and tell them what happened? Then find Busara."

"Affirmative," Ono said, flying off as fast as he could.

"Kubwa go back to Pride Rock and see if Simba's back yet," Nala ordered. "If he's not tell the other lionesses we need help to carry both Kopa and Beshte back to Pride Rock."

"Got it," Kubwa called as she took off.

"Mom wait I'm coming too!" Zuri cried out, running after her mother.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion ran until his lungs felt like they were going to explode. After stopping to catch his breath the golden Prince noticed he wasn't in the Pride Lands anymore. He was in a place that was unfamiliar to him. This was a very dark, barren place. It was also surrounded by lava. "Where am I?" Kion wondered.

"Hello Kion," a voice said, startling Kion. Kion turned around and to his shock he saw the lava in the shape of a lion's head.

"Hevi Kabisa!" Kion cried out, his amber eyes wide.

"Please do not fear me young Kion," the lion said. "I mean you no harm."

"Who..who are you?" Kion stammered.

"Why I am your Great Uncle," the lion said with an eerie grin.

"Scar!" Kion managed to get out. "B..but that's impossible."

"Oh its quite possible young Kion," Scar said. "You see when you used your Roar in anger you summoned me from the Great Beyond."

"What do you want?" Kion demanded, his confidence coming back.

"Well you see Kion," Scar began. "When spirits are summoned from the Great Beyond they have an opportunity to come back to life so to speak."

"And how does that work?" Kion asked, giving Scar a suspicious look.

"Well we would have to find a suitable body to take over," Scar informed the youngest Prince. "And I think I just found mine." Scar gave Kion an evil look when he said this part.

"No!" Kion cried out, backing away from Scar. "No I won't let you!"

"Whoever said you had a choice?" Scar said, his eyes glowing. Kion's own eyes widened and he gasped as he tried to run away. But suddenly Scar's image went to pure smoke and Kion was consumed by it. Kion let out an ear piercing scream before his world went to black.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later the group was once again back at Pride Rock. Kopa and Beshte were settled in and the group was awaiting Ono's return. Just then Basi and Baploe came running into the cave. "Nala what happened?!" Baploe cried out, running over to her still unconscious son and laying down beside him.

"I'm not really sure Baploe," Nala began.

"It was Reire and her jackals!" Bunga cried out from his place next to Timon and Pumbaa, who had come after hearing about the attack.

"Yeah apparently they're helping Zira now," Fuli said, rolling her green eyes.

"Damn those jackals," Basi cursed, his green eyes fiery. "They're always causing trouble at Big Springs and now they've injured my son! This goes to far!"

"Basi please calm down," Baploe pleaded. "Right now we should be focusing on our son. The jackals' punishment will have to wait."

"You're right my dear," Basi said with a sigh as he layed down beside his mate and son.

"Hey how's Kovu doing?" Kiara asked, trying to keep her mind occupied.

"Still the same," Kurya said sadly.

"At least he's still with us Mom," Vitani said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Just then Kovu began to stir, surprising everyone.

"Kovu?" Kurya said softly. "Kovu honey can you hear me?"

"Open your eyes little brother," Nuka gently coaxed. "Please open your eyes."

"N...Nuka?" came Kovu's weak and hoarse voice.

"Oh Kovu thank the Kings you're awake!" Kurya cried, nuzzling and licking her son over and over.

"Wh..what's going on?" Kovu stammered, opening his eyes and staring at Kurya with confusion.

"We thought you were a goner that's what!" Vitani exclaimed, gently bumping heads with her twin.

"Why what happened?" Kovu asked, looking at his sister with confusion.

"You don't remember Zira attacking us?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes wide with concern.

"Not really," Kovu said shaking his head. "The last thing I remember is talking with you about Kopa."

"None of that matters honey," Kurya said, nuzzling her son. "The important thing is that you're going to be just fine."

"You missed some serious stuff too bro," Vitani put in. With that the tan lioness cub proceeded to tell her twin what had happened the last few days.

"Wow," Kovu said, his green eyes wide. "So you're leader of the Guard now Kiara?"

"Looks like it," Kiara said. Then her amber eyes went wide. "Kion!" she cried out, realizing her younger brother was nowhere to be seen. "Mom! Dad!" Kiara cried out, running over to her parents, who were chatting with Aibu and Kubwa.

"Kiara honey what's wrong?" Nala asked.

"Have you guys seen Kion?" Kiara asked.

"No we haven't," Nala said, shaking her head.

"I though he was talking with you Kopa," Simba said, looking over at his oldest son, who was having his side tended to at the current moment.

"He was," Kopa admitted. "But he took off. I think I hurt his feelings."

"Why what happened?" Nala asked.

"I was really missing M..I mean Asha and Jasiri," Kopa said with a sigh. "And Kion was trying to talk to me and I wouldn't listen. I yelled at him and said some pretty mean things. I was just so damn angry at him. Still am actually. But the kid didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hope he's ok."

"He will be," Simba declared. "But I think when Kion gets home you and him need to sit down and talk things out. Otherwise harsh things will be said again."

"You're right Dad," Kopa said with another sigh. "After all me and Kion are brother. I'd hate for us to end up like Grandpa Mufasa and Scar."

"Yeah 'specially since Scar killed Mufasa," Vitani muttered. Kurya shot her daughter a warning look, quickly silencing her.

"When Kion gets home we'll talk," Kopa promised. Suddenly a loud wail echoed through the cave. The group looked over and saw Baploe sobbing into Basi's chest. Just then Busara came over, a very somber look on her face.

"Busara what's wrong?" Simba asked, dreading the answer.

"Is it Beshte?" Fuli asked, her voice coming out very soft

"I am afraid so," Busara said, her voice full of sadness. "I am afraid dat his injuries were quite severe."

"He...he's not dead is he?" Bunga managed to get out. Busara looked at the group then opened her mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Dire Situation

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers and followers. And to address the issue of ages: I'm not really sure how the cubs' ages match to human years I just take a guess. But I've read that a lion is fully grown (reach maturity) between the ages of 2 and 3. So I use 2 years old as being fully grown (24+years) in my stories and 1 year old being a young adult (ages 18-23). So I just guess on Kion, Kiara, ect ages based on the math.** **But Kiara, Kovu and Nuka are older cubs (8, 9 and 11 months respectively) thus why I think their ages would be 15, 16, and 17 in human years respectively.** **But 13 or 14 would be the age when boyfriend/girlfriend relationships** **are formed. Also with regards to my story length: I feel 20-23 chapters is a good length for a story. If a story is shorter than that I feel like it was rushed. Also my stories are rated T because I tend to use swear words in it not because of violence and or/death. Anyways I hope this clears some things up.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 A Dire Situation**

"I am afraid dat Young Beshte is no longer with us," Busara informed the group. Everyone let out gaps and their eyes widened.

"No," Fuli said, taking a step backwards as the tears filled her eyes. "No that can't be true."

"I am vedy sorry," Busara said, her voice full of sadness. "But der was to much damage fer me to fix."

"But" Bunga began, swallowing hard in a effort not to cry. "But you have to save him. You just gotta."

"I am sorry," Busara said, shaking her head sadly. "I did everyting I could to save him. But sadly I could not."

"Bet Rafiki would have save him" Fuli muttered. Busara's eyes went wide and she visibly flinched at the young cheetah's words

"Fuli that's a terrible thing to say!" Ono cried out, outraged at his friend's attitude.

"I'm sorry," Fuli said, feeling bad that she hurt Busara's feelings. "I didn't mean to.."

"It is alright young one," Busara said with a small smile. "I take no offense." Fuli opened her mouth to say more but suddenly a strong burst of wind came blowing through the cave, surprising everyone.

"What the heck was that?" Nuka wondered. But before anyone could respond they heard a eerie voice cackle.

"Oh I think you know what that was," the voice said. Everyone gasped and their eyes went wide as they recognized the voice.

"Kion?" Vitani gasped, her blue eyes wide.

"Who'd ya expect?" came Kion's low, dark voice. "Scar?" Kion let out a laugh when he said this part.

"Kion where have you been?" Nala asked, running over to her youngest son with Simba right behind her.

"Oh I've been around," Kion responded, giving Nala a cool look.

"Kion I'm glad you're back," Kopa said. "I'm sorry for what I said before."

"Think nothing of it," Kion said, with a wave of his paw. "I know that's what I've done."

"So you're not upset?" Kopa asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"On the contrary," Kion said, giving Kopa the same look he gave Nala. "I'm actually glad we had that little argument. It put things in proper prospective for me."

"Kion what the heck are you talking about?" Vitani asked, giving her boyfriend a strange look.

"Yes I'm curious too," Simba said.

"Oh Father its really quite simple," Kion said, arching an eyebrow at Simba. "I've come to realize what's really important in life. And it certainly isn't being leader of some silly Lion Guard."

"You feeling ok Ky?" Bunga asked, putting his hand on his friend's head.

"Yeah you're acting strange," Ono put in.

"I've never felt better in my life," Kion declared, roughly pulling away from Bunga. "Not that its any of your concern." Ono and Bunga exchanged confused looks but neither young animal said anything.

"So you'd be ok if I told you I have the Roar now?" Kiara asked very carefully.

"Of course I would dear sister," Kion said with an eerie grin. "Who has time for some silly Lion Guard when I have more important things to attend to."

"Such as?" Fuli asked, eyeing Kion suspiciously.

"Never you mind," Kion snapped, surprising Fuli. "Its no concern of yours cheetah!"

"Kion!" Nala gasped, her blue eyes wide. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Yeah it ain't like you to snap at people," Vitani chimed on.

"Oh if you only knew what has gotten into me," Kion said under his breath. Then he turned to Vitani and said slyly, "Care for a walk my dear?"

"Uh yeah sure," Vitani said, looking at Kurya, who nodded. With that the young lioness got up and she and Kion began to walk out the cave.

"Hold it Kion," Simba said, stepping in front of his son. "You're not going anywhere until we have a talk. I'm worried about the way you've been acting."

"Oh so now you care do you?" Kion scoffed, rolling his amber eyes.

"Kion.." Simba began.

"Oh save it Father," Kion snapped, surprising Simba. "Why don't you talk to Kopa?" Kion spat out. "After all he is the chosen son. I'm only the second born son. What do I even matter?"

"Kion you do matter," Simba said, shocked at the words his youngest son was saying.

"Whatever," Kion said, rolling his eyes once again. Then he turned back to Vitani and said, "Shall we go?"

"Uh yeah I'll be there in a sec," Vitani said.

"Very well," Kion said as he exited the cave. "I shall wait for you at the bottom of Pride Rock."

"Don't worry I'll find out what's goin' on with him," Vitani said to Simba and Nala. "He'll talk to me."

"Yeah good luck with that," Kiara muttered as she watched Vitani leave

TLKTLKTLK

When Vitani got to the bottom of Pride Rock she met up with Kion. "Shall we go to the watering hole?" he asked before Vitani could get a word out.

"Sure," Vitani said, not wanting to argue just yet. When they were walking Vitani was looking at Kion to see if she could notice anything different. "Nothing seams off from the outside," she thought. "But he's sure actin' weird." Then she noticed Kion had stopped. But when Vitani looked around to her surprise they weren't at the watering hole. They were near the gorge. "Ok Kion what gives?" Vitani demanded, unable to keep the nice facade up.

"What do you mean?" Kion said, roughly.

"I mean what's up with you?" Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes. "You're actin' all weird."

"Am I?" Kion asked, giving Vitani a look.

"Yeah you are," Vitani said, once again rolling her eyes. "So I'll ask again: what up with you?"

"Oh my dear Vitani," Kion said, giving Vitani a eerie look. "So much has changed in me."

"Like what?" Vitani asked, giving her boyfriend a confused look.

"Everything my dear," Kion declared. "Everything has changed about me."

"Kion.." Vitani began. But she abruptly stopped when Kion suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. "Hey!" Vitani shouted. But she was silenced by Kion putting his paw over her mouth.

"You know Vitani you remind me so much of Zira," Kion said, putting his face inches from Vitani's. "But that's not surprising since you're her niece."

"I'm nothing like her!" came Vitani's muffled protest.

"Don't you see?" Kion asked. "Me and you can accomplish so much. Together we can rule the Pride Lands. Just like before!"

"Ok that's it!" Vitani cried out, shoving Kion off of her. "You have lost your mind of somethin'!"

"Think about it Vitani," Kion said. "Once we're rid of Kopa we'll be next in line for the throne since Kiara is now the Lion Guard Leader."

"Kion have you lost you're mind?!" Vitani cried out, her blue eyes wide. "You're talkin' all kinds of crazy. Just like..." Vitani stopped and stared at Kion with wide blue eyes as she realized who Kion sounded like.

"Go on Vitani say it," Kion hissed, his voice sounding almost exactly like Scar's. "Just like Scar."

"Yeah," Vitani whispered, taking a step backwards. "You do sound like him. Why? Kion what happened to you?"

"Did you know that when the Roar is used in anger it can summon spirits from the Great Beyond?" Kion asked. Vitani merely shook her head. "Well it can," Kion informed the tan coated lioness cub. Then he said in a much lower voice, "And it did."

"No," Vitani whispered, her blue eyes huge as she backed away from Kion. "No it can't be," she whispered. "You...you can't be...him."

"Say it," Kion hissed as he once again pounced on Vitani. "Say the name Vitani," he growled. "Say the name!"

"Scar!" Vitani shouted, shoving Kion off of her. "You're Scar in Kion's body!"

"That's right," Kion said with an evil grin. "I'm the new and improved Scar."

"What did you do to Kion?!" Vitani shouted, pinning Kion/Scar to the ground. "You better not of hurt him!"

"Foolish girl," Kion/Scar shouted shoving Vitani off of him. "Why would I hurt my vessel?"

"Vessel?" Vitani asked, clearly confused.

"Not important," Kion/Scar said with a wave of his paw. "The important things is for us to work together my dear."

"I'll never work with you Scar!" Vitani shouted, glaring at Kion/Scar. "I'd rather die!"

"You know," Kion/Scar said, his voice dark and low. "That can be arranged." Suddenly Kion/Scar struck Vitani in her face, catching her off guard.

"Whoa!" Vitani cried as she stumbled backwards and over the edge of the gorge.

"Such a shame really," Kion/Scar said. "She had such promise. Well no matter I've got more important things to deal with. Like disposing of Kopa." With those thoughts Kion/Scar headed back to Pride Rock with the intent of killing Kopa

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. The Return of Scar

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. I'm going to once again address the age issue here: I realized I made an error in Nuka's age. I didn't even think about it until someone pointed it out. Nuka's supposed to be older than Kopa, whose 1 year old (18 years old) So really Nuka would be a year and a half roughly (20 years old) so I guess he is quite a bit older than Fuli lol. My bad. But I say just ignore the age issue because it really doesn't make a difference to my story. Also in this story Vitani and Kovu are twins so they're the same age. And the my Guest reviewer: Scar just may contact Zira but you'll have to wait and see. Also Kion's still alive he's just possessed by Scar. And to my other Guest reviewer: Kion is supposed to be the main character in this story. Also I've had the idea of Kion getting possessed by Scar for awhile now and finally decided to use the idea. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 The Return of Scar**

Vitani dung her claws into the side of the gorge to prevent herself from falling all the way down. "Not good," she panted, looking down. "Really not good," she grunted as she began to pull herself up the side. After reaching the top Vitani caught her breath. "Kopa!" she cried, jumping to her feet. "Scar's gonna kill Kopa! I've gotta to stop him!" With those words Vitani ran, full force back towards Pride Rock, hoping she wouldn't be to late.

TLKTLKTLK

Kion/Scar reached the top of Pride Rock and entered the cave, walking towards the unsuspecting Prince. But suddenly a though occurred to him: "I can't dispose of Kopa now," he thought as he looked around. He saw not only the rest of the Pride there but Simba and Nala were there as well, talking with Kopa. "I'll just have to wait," he thought. "Once Kopa's able to walk then I'll lure him into a trap. Oh yes he'll never see it coming. Just like Mufasa." Kion/Scar let out a slight laugh when he thought this. But he was abruptly taken out of his thought by Bunga popping up in front of him.

"Hey Kion how are ya?" the honey badger asked, climbing on Kion/Scar's head. "Did ya have a nice walk?

"Why are you speaking to me like I'm a child?" Kion/Scar said, rolling his amber eyes.

"Sorry," Bunga said. "I didn't mean to.."

"Oh get off of me you idiot," Kion/Scar said, shaking his head, causing Bunga to fall roughly to the ground.

"Hey!" Bunga cried as he stood, rubbing his backside. "What gives?"

"Oh go away you," Kion/Scar said with annoyance. "I need to talk to Si..I mean my father."

"Hey what's with you?" Bunga asked, getting in front of Kion/Scar. "You're actin' all weird."

"Oh don't bother me," Kion/Scar snapped, shoving Bunga out of the way.

"What the heck is goin' on with him?" Bunga muttered, scratching his head in confusion.

"I think that's the question of the day," Fuli said, stepping up beside her honey badger friend.

"And we haven't even told him about Beshte yet," Ono said, keeping his voice low. The rest of the group just nodded sadly but said nothing as they watched their friend approach Simba.

"Kion you're back," Simba said, approaching his son with Nala and Kiara right behind him.

"Kion!" Kiara cried out, head bumping her younger brother. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kion/Scar asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Well I just thought," Kiara began. "That..well...you know with everything that's happened..."

"Silly girl," Kion/Scar said with a smile. "I told you before: I don't care about losing that silly Roar."

"Yeah but now with Beshte dying," Kiara began. Simba shot his daughter a look and she put her paw over her mouth.

"Beshte's dead!?" Kion cried out, sounding more like himself than Scar.

"Yeah it just happened," Kiara said, lowering her eyes sadly. "Reire and her jackals attacked us. And Beshte didn't make it."

"So the jackals are working with Zira are they?" Kion said, his voice low. "We'll see about that." With that Kion/Scar turned and began to exit the cave.

"Hold it Kion," Simba said, putting his paw on his youngest son's tail, preventing him from moving. "You're not going anywhere until we talk." A flash of fire appeared in Kion/Scar's eyes and he turned his head towards Simba.

"Don't ever do that again," he hissed, his voice almost sounding demonic. Simba's amber eyes went wide and he lifted his paw off Kion's tail.

"Kion!" Nala gasped, her blue eyes wide. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing Na..I mean Mother," Kion/Scar said. "I'm just upset. You about Beshte dying and all. I really need to take a walk if that's alright." Kion/Scar thought to himself: "I had better watch my tone. Can't have any of them suspecting anything."

"Alright Kion if that's what you need," Simba said, giving Kion a strange look.

"Want some company?" Bunga asked.

"Not really," Kion/Scar said. "I just need some time alone." Then he forced himself to add. "Please."

"Well ok if you're sure Ky," Ono said.

"Thank you," Kion/Scar said, trying not to sound forced as he exited the cave. Everyone just sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened. Before anyone could say anything Vitani came running into the cave.

"Where is he?!" Vitani cried out.

"Where's who dear?" Kurya asked, looking at her daughter.

"S..I mean Kion," Vitani said, not quite sure if she should tell the group what she had learned.

"He just left," Simba informed his youngest son's girlfriend. "And I must say I'm worried about him. Did he happen to say anything to you while you were walking?"

"Oh he said a lot," Vitani declared. Then she looked at the group, who were all waiting for her to say more. "Uh you know he's just super stressed out," Vitani said, deciding it was better not to tell the group about Kion's possession just yet. "What with the big fight he and Kopa had and all."

"So that gives him the right to act like a jerk?" Kopa said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "Well its true," the oldest Prince said. "Kion's acting like a world class jerk. I mean yeah maybe I was a little mean to him but I mean come on he kind of had it coming don't you think?"

"So wait you're not even sorry for what you said?" Fuli asked, glaring at Kopa. "Even though you told Kion you were?"

"I feel bad that I hurt his feelings," Kopa said. "But no I'm not sorry for what I said. I know I said I was but after what Kion just did as far as I'm concerned he is acting just like Scar."

"What?!" Simba cried out, outraged at what his oldest son had just said. "You told Kion he's acting like Scar?!" the King demanded.

"Crap," Kopa muttered, realizing his mistake. But he also realized it was to late to take it back. "Uh yeah I did," Kopa admitted, not making eye contact.

"Oh Kopa how could you say such a hurtful thing?" Nala asked, shaking her head.

"Well when you think about it its kind of true," Kopa pointed out. "I mean especially with the way he just acted."

"Kopa," Simba began, trying his best not to lose his temper. "Did it ever occur to you that Kion's only acting this way because of what you said to him? Think about it: he's been through a lot these last couple of weeks. You came back from the dead, he lost his Roar.."

"He's been feeling super jealous," Fuli put in. Everyone turned and looked at the young cheetah when she said this part "Yeah Kion's been trying to talk to Kopa about his feeling for a while," Fuli informed the group.

"Fuli it really isn't our place," Ono began.

"They need to know," Fuli insisted. Ono nodded and Fuli continued, "Anyways Kion was already feeling bad about the way he'd been acting. He was gonna talk to Kopa about it so there wouldn't be any hard feelings."

"Yeah he was afraid you guys would end up like King Mufasa and Scar did," Nuka put in.

"Then you had to go and say he was like Scar!" Kiara chimed in, glaring at her older brother. "No wonder he's been acting strange."

"I.." Kopa began, unsure how to continue.

"Oh forget it!" Kiara shouted, her amber eyes stormy. "I'm gonna find my brother!" With that Kiara turned and began to walk out the cave.

"No!" Kopa shouted as he stood, ignoring the pain in his side as he did so. "I'll look for Kion."

"Kopa you're still hurt," Nala reminded her oldest son.

"I know Mom," Kopa said, rolling his blue eyes. "But Kion is more important. And while I'm still pretty pissed off at him I still don't want the kid to be miserable."

"Well then I'm coming too," Simba insisted, looking at Nala, who nodded in agreement.

"Lets do this," Kopa said, a determined look on his face.

"No!" Vitani shouted suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "Kopa you can't go!"

"Vitani what..." Kurya began.

"If you go he'll kill you for sure!" Vitani shouted, getting in front of Kopa, blocking his path.

"Who will?" Kopa asked, looking at the younger cub. "Kion?"

"Yes," Vitani said. "I mean no. Kion won't kill you. He'd never do that. But he would."

"Tani who's he?" Nuka asked, looking at his younger sister.

"Scar," Vitani cried out. "Scar will kill you! Scar's in Kion's body!"

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. The New Lion Guard

**A/N. Thank you to my awesome reviewers. And to my Guest reviewer: I'm sorry you feel like this story is rushed but to be fair I didn't have Kion get possessed until ch 13 so I don't feel I skipped anything. Also I put Kopa in the story because a lot of readers of my first story requested him to be in my next story and I liked the idea. And when was Simba ever going to except Zira? I must've missed that part. Simba banished Zira after he thought she killed Kopa. And I'm sorry if the characters confuse you that was not my intention. But thank you for your constructive criticism And to Vitani Fan: this story mainly focuses on Kopa, Kiara and Kion's sibling** **rivalry but I'll try to throw in some rivalry between Nuka, Kovu and Vitani if I can. And to my other Guest reviewer: Janja and his Clan just may make an appearance but you must be patient on that my friend. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 The New Lion Guard**

The group all stared at Vitani as her words sank in. Finally someone found their voice. And that someone was Bunga. "What do you mean Scar's in Kion's body?!" the honey badger cried out. "That's crazy!"

"Yes I must agree," Ono put in. "That does seam rather far fetched."

"Well its true," Vitani declared. "He told me so himself."

"Vitani," Simba began slowly. "How could Scar be in Kion's body? Scar's been dead for a long time."

"Scar said that when Kion used his Roar in anger it summoned his spirit from the Great Beyond," Vitani explained. "And when that happens that Spirit can come back to life through another vessel. Whatever that means."

"A vessel is a body that spirit can use to do whatever they want," Ono said, his eyes wide.

"And he chose Kion to be his vessel?" Fuli asked, her green eyes also wide.

"Obviously," Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes.

"We gotta get Scar out of Kion!" Bunga shouted. "And I mean now!"

"How?" Tiifu asked. "Its not like we know anything about how to drive spirits away."

"Hey Busara would know!" Kovu declared, getting to his feet slowly. "I mean Rafiki knew all kinds of stuff about spirits and all so maybe she will to."

"We'll see her at Beshte's funeral," Ono said, swallowing hard in an effort not to cry. "We can ask her afterwards."

"Now hold on everyone," Simba said suddenly. "I don't think we should go that far."

"But King Simba we have to help Kion!" Vitani cried out. "Scar will do all kinds of horrible things in his body."

"I agree Kion does need our help," Simba said with a nod. "But until we get all the facts I don't think we should get into all that demon possession stuff just yet. That could be dangerous."

"So wait you don't believe in spirits?" Bunga asked, his eyes wide is shock.

"I though you talked to Grandpa Mufasa's spirit before," Kiara chimed in with the same confusion.

"I have," Simba said with a tired sigh. "And I do believe in spirits. How could I not after what I've experienced. And I do believe in demons. But I also know you don't want to fool with that stuff unless you know what you're doing. I say for right now we say our goodbyes to Beshte and pay our respects to Basi and Baploe. They're going to need our support right now."

"I agree with Simba," Nala said with a nod.

"But what about Kion?" Vitani asked, shocked that Simba and Nala were just brushing it off.

"We're going to help Kion," Simba said. "I know it sounds like we don't care but I can assure you that isn't the case Vitani. Please just trust me on this."

"But.." Vitani began. But she was silenced by Kovu putting his paw on her shoulder.

"I got an idea," he whispered, looking at Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri, who nodded knowingly. Then in a louder voice her said, "Uh we'll meet you guys down at Big Springs. We need to talk for a minute."

"Alright but don't dilly dally too much," Kurya said. "The funeral will be starting soon."

"We won't Mom," Kovu promised. "Uh Fuli you, Bunga and Ono should stay too. We need to talk to you guys too."

"About what?" Fuli asked, looking at the brown coated cub.

"Just stuff," Kovu said, darting his eyes over to the adults, not wanting them to notice.

"Oh got ya," Fuli said, winking at Ono and Bunga, who nodded.

"Well like Kurya said don't be to long," Simba said as he and the rest of the group headed out. Once they were gone Fuli turned back towards Kovu.

"Ok spill," the young cheetah said. "What's goin' on?"

"Yeah does it have to do with Kion?" Bunga asked.

"Yes it does," Kiara declared. "And getting vengeance for Beshte. Reire and her jackals need to pay for what they've done. Zira too. And since I'm leader of the Lion Guard now its up to me to punish them."

"But Kiara," Tiifu said. "You don't even have members of your Guard yet."

"I have some members in mind," Kiara declared, looking over at Fuli, Ono and Bunga.

"Uh no offence Kiara," Bunga said. "But without Beshte and Kion it wouldn't be the same."

"Yeah we really don't wanna be a part of a Guard without them," Ono chimed in.

"Oh I figured you'd say that," Kiara said with a smile. "So I've chosen different members."

"Who?" Tiifu asked, giving Kiara a confused look.

"Yeah who?" Zuri chimed in.

"Well there's the fiercest, the bravest, the strongest, the fastest and the keenest of sight," Kiara recited.

"Hey Ki' everyone always says what good eyesight you have," Tiifu pointed out.

"Yeah," Zuri chimed in. "Didn't Rafiki once say your eye sight was one of the best around?"

"Yeah he did," Kiara said with a smile. "So I guess that makes me keenest of sight. That just leaves, bravest, fiercest, strongest, and fastest. Kovu you're one of the bravest lions I know so I chose you for the bravest."

"Me?" Kovu said, his green eyes lighting up. "Thanks Kiara." Just then a lion shaped head appeared on Kovu's shoulder, causing his smile to widen even more. "Awesome," he said.

"Vitani you got more guts than anyone I know," Kiara said with a smile. "You take no crap from anyone. So I chose you for the fiercest."

"Good choice," Vitani said with a smile as a lion head appeared on her shoulder.

"Tiifu you beat everyone when we race," Kiara said, looking at her creamy golden friend. "You even beat the adults. And you've even managed to take down a small kill already. So I chose you for the fastest."

"Thanks Kiara!" Tiifu said, her hazel eyes lighting up as a lion head appeared on her shoulder.

"So does that mean I'm the strongest?" Zuri asked, her blue eyes filled with confusion. "Cause honestly Ki' I'm not really that strong."

"Uh no actually," Kiara said, avoiding eye contact with her peachy coated friend. "I've chosen someone else for the strongest."

"Who?" Nuka asked, looking around.

"You Nuka," Kiara said with a smile.

"Me?" Nuka cried out, his red eyes wide. "But I'm a scrawny weakling."

"Nuka you're not a weakling," Kiara declared with forced. "You've grown a lot since you've been living here."

"Yeah you've really bulked up," Fuli declared. "Have you not looked at yourself recently?"

"Not really," Nuka said, looking down. "I kind of avoid looking at myself. I never like what I see."

"C'mon," Fuli said, gently coaxing her boyfriend down to the watering hole. The rest of the group followed right behind them. When they got to the water's edge Fuli said, "Take a good look at yourself."

"Fine," Nuka said with a sigh. "But only for you Ful'." With that the brown coated lion peered down at himself. But instead of see a scrawny weakling Nuka was shocked when he saw that he had a full black mane and some nice bulk in his muscles. "Wow I actually look good," Nuka said with a smile.

"See?" Fuli said, nuzzling her boyfriend. "I told you so."

"Why do you think you can pick me an 'Tani up without any problem?" Kovu said with a smile. "Or how you can flip rocks when you never could before."

"That's why I choose you to be the strongest," Kiara said with a smile. "Because you are strong."

"Thanks Kiara," Nuka said with a smile as a lion head appeared on his shoulder.

"So wait I'm not a member of the Guard?" Zuri asked, a hint of hurt to her voice.

"I'm sorry Zu'," Kiara said with regret.

"Actually you know what its ok," Zuri said. "Who needs all that dirty work? Not me. I'm glad I'm not a member of the Guard."

"So you're not mad?" Kiara asked, giving her peachy coated friend a look.

"Not really," Zuri said with a shrug. "As long as you guys don't leave me out all the time."

"We'd never do that," Kiara promised.

"Yeah we're best friends," Tiifu put in. "And best friends stick together forever."

"Ugh I think I might puke," Vitani said, rolling her blue eyes.

"Same here," Fuli said with a nod. "But seriously guys we should get going. We need to say goodbye to Beshte."

"Lets go then," Kiara said, motioning for the group to follow her. With that the group headed to Big Springs so they could say goodbye to their friend.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. A Shocking Turn of Events

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and may I say: there's an awful lot of Kopa hate out there lol. Sorry if I didn't do him justice. But with regards to Kiara: I personally find her to be a bit bratty and annoying but I'm trying to make her more likable in my story. H** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 A Shocking Turn of Events**

While the New Lion Guard was being formed Kion/Scar had reached the Outlands. "Time to revisit old friends," he said as he crossed over the border. It wasn't long before Kion/Scar found who he was looking for. And that someone was Zira. "Ah Zira there you are," Kion/Scar said as he approached Zira, who glared at the golden lion cub.

"You!" Zira snarled, not realizing Scar was in Kion's body. "You dare to come here on my turf!" With that Zira raised her paw and swung. But Kion/Scar was ready and jumped to the said.

"Oh my dear you really don't want to harm me do you?" Kion/Scar asked, giving Zira a sly look.

"You're about to find out just how much harm I can do!" Zira snarled, raising her paw to strike again.

"You've always been feisty," Kion/Scar said as he once again dodged Zira's blow. "That's one of the things I find attractive about you."

"What?!" Zira hissed, lowering her paw. "Did you say you find me attractive?"

"What's with the kid?" Mchanga asked, coming onto the scene with Somo and Kinta right behind her.

"I can assure you I'm not a child," Kion/Scar hissed, glaring at the light gold lioness. Then he spotted Kinta. "You have to be Kinta," Kion/Scar said, approaching Kinta, who looked at with suspicious brown eyes.

"You know very well who I am," the sandy brown lion hissed.

"I know you look like you mother," Kion/Scar said. "Oh yes you look just like Sheena. She and your father, Colo, were two of my closest followers."

" _Your_ closest followers?" Kinta said, his brown eyes widening in surprise. "And how did you know my parents' names?!"

"Yes how?" Zira said, turning Kion/Scar to face her. Zira stared at him for a few minutes before her red eyes widened.

"Yes my dear its me," Scar said. "I knew you'd be able to see me in Simba's brat's eyes."

"Scar?" Zira whispered, taking a step back.

"Scar?!" Somo cried out her blue eyes wide.

"But how?" Mchanga stammered, her own green eyes wide.

"I shall explain," Scar said. "You see when Kion used his Roar in anger it summoned me from the Great Beyond. And when that happens we spirits are given a chance to inhabit a body so we can come back to life."

"So Kion is dead then?" Kinta asked.

"No he's not," Scar said. "His spirit is still in here. I can feel him trying to fight his way out. But luckily I'm stronger than him."

"How can we be rid of him for good?" Zira asked, finally finding her voice. "I want you back permanently with me."

"I'm working on that my dear," Scar said with a smile. "But first things first. We must take down Simba and his family so that we can take over."

"I'm sure you have a plan in that brilliant mind of yours," Zira said with a smile as she reached for Kion/Scar to nuzzle him. But when she leaned in Scar pulled away. "Scar what's wrong?" Zira asked, trying not to show her hurt.

"Its not the time for shows of emotion Zira," Scar hissed. "Besides technically I'm still a cub."

"You're not a cub to me Scar," Zira declared. "But you're right: its not the time for emotions."

"Scar does Simba know you're in Kion's body?" Kinta asked.

"No," Scar replied. "My idiot nephew has no idea. But I did tell Vitani but I hardly think anyone is going to take her word for it."

"So you can take them out from the inside then?" Kinta said.

"Of course I could!" Scar snapped, glaring at Kinta. "But I'd rather not do all the work myself. Besides a cub's body has limited things it can do."

"Yeah to bad Kion lost his Roar," Somo said. "You could have used that to get revenge."

"Where's Janja?" Scar asked, looking around for the male hyena. "I trust that after Shenzi left her son took over?"

"Yes he did," Zira said. "But they live on the other side of the Outlands and I really hate associating with those idiots. They really are so beneath us."

"Oh and I suppose Reire and her jackals aren't?" Scar scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"They're stronger than the hyenas," Kinta pointed out. "And there's more of them too."

"Kinta if I were you I would not point out the obvious to me!" Scar roared. Only due to the fact that he was in Kion's body it came out very weak.

"Show some respect Kinta!" Zira roared, striking Kinta in the face.

"Don't ever hit me again!" Kinta roared, his brown eyes fiery.

"Oh shut up," Scar said, once again rolling his eyes. "Or perhaps you'd rather be kicked back to the Pride Lands? I'm sure Simba would love to get his paws on you."

"I get the point," Kinta growled, rubbing his injured cheek. "So I guess you have no need for me then?"

"On the contrary," Scar said. "We could use you Kinta. As I said before: there's limited thing I can do in a cub's body. That's where you come in. I need you to be my strength. Are you willing to do that?"

"I'd do anything for you Scar," Kinta said, dipping his head to show submission.

"Good," Scar said. "But I have an idea. Zira contact Janja. I have a special mission for him and his Clan."

"But Scar," Zira began. "I thought we were working with the jackals."

"It pays to have multiple allies don't you think?" Scar said. "Now do as I tell you!"

"Yes Scar," Zira said as she turned to get Janja and his Clan.

TLKTLKTLK

While Scar was plotting in the Outlands Beshte's funeral had just ended in Big Springs. "Simba the jackals must be punished for killing my son," Basi was saying. "Beshte didn't deserve to die that way."

"I agree he didn't," Simba said with sadness. "And I can assure you Reire and her jackals will pay for what they've done. I've already made it known that if Reire, Goigoi or any jackal from her Pack is seen they are to be killed on the spot. I only wish I could go into the Outlands and track her down myself."

"I understand why you can't," Basi said with a sigh. "Baploe is a mess right now. And this should be a joyful time. We just found out she's expecting again. But we can't even enjoy that without Beshte being here. I really miss my son." Basi stopped as the tears slid out of his eyes and down his face.

"I understand how you feel Basi," Simba said, putting his paw around his hippo friend. "I remember how devastated I was when I though Kopa was dead. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. But I got through it."

"How?" Basi asked, taking a shaky breath.

"I focused on the good in my life," Simba said. "Like Nala. And she was pregnant with Kiara at the time so we had that joy to look forward to. Just like you and Baploe do. And Beshte wouldn't want this time to be ruined because of him."

"I know," Basi said, letting out a shaky breath. "You're right Simba. Its just so damn hard."

"I know it is," Simba said, giving his friend a nuzzle. "But I know you and Baploe are strong enough to do it."

"I hope you're right," Basi said with a small smile. Just then the two male heard cackling.

"Whose there?!" Simba cried out. "Show yourself! Now!"

"If you say so," a voice said. Simba gasped as he recognized the voice. Soon Janja emerged for the bushes with his Clan right behind him.

"Well ain't this convenient?" Janja said. "Just the lion we were hopin' to run into. Boys! Get them!" With that Janja and his Clan ran full force towards Basi and Simba aiming to kill them.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. This will be the last update before Christmas so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and Happy New Year. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. Putting on a Good Act

**A/N Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Years. Thank you all so much for the reviews** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 Putting on a Good Act**

Simba and Basi got into fighting stances as Janja and his Clan attacked. Even though both males were strong fighters Janja had 15 hyenas and it wasn't long before they were taken to the ground. But neither male was about to give up and Basi got to his feet and rammed into the hyenas, sending them flying through the air. "You hyenas picked the wrong hippo to mess with!" Basi shouted as he rammed into more hyenas. "I just lost my son and I'll be damned if I'm about to let you scum take me out."

"It ain't you we're tryin' to take out anyways," Janja declared. "Boys finish 'im!" Basi looked over and saw that Simba had been pinned to the ground by Cheezi, Chungu and two other hyenas, who all bit down at the sametime. Simba let out a roar of pain as he struggled to knock the four hyenas off of him.

"No!" Basi cried out as he raced to help Simba. But to his surprise he heard a voice cry out, "Get away from my Dad!" The group looked over and saw Kiara standing there, looking angry.

"Lion Guard defend!" Nuka, Vitani, Kovu and Tiifu cried out as they lept into action. Kiara jumped down and landed hard on Janja's head, stunning him. Nuka rammed into the hyena that were on top of Simba and with the help of Vitani they succeeded in knocking them off. Kovu and Tiifu took out the other hyenas before they could attack again. Kiara succeeded in making sure Janja was with his Clan before she got onto top of a rock.

"Go back to the Outlands Janja!" she shouted, after making sure everyone was out of harms way. "Now!" With that Kiara let out her Roar sending Janja and his Clan flying back to the Outlands.

"Nice one Ki'," Kovu said, nuzzling his girlfriend.

"Thanks," Kiara said with a smile. "This Roar thing really has its benefits."

"Good thing you were able to spot those hyenas," Tiifu said with a smile.

"Daddy are you ok?" Kiara asked, running over to Simba, who was being helped to his feet by Basi.

"Just a little scraped up honey," Simba said with a wince. "I'll be alright."

"Yes thanks to you and your Guard," Basi said with a smile. Then the male hippo turned to Nuka. "I saw the way you just plowed through those hyenas," he said. "You must've taken my boy's place as the strongest."

"Yeah I did," Nuka said with a proud smile. Then he quickly added, "Not that anyone can take Beshte's place. He is...I mean was one of a kind."

"Yes he was indeed," Basi said with a sad sigh. Just then Nala, Baploe and Kopa came running onto the scene.

"We heard the Roar," Nala said. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine Nala," Simba said, nuzzling his mate. "Thanks to Kiara and her Guard?" Simba gave his daughter a questioning look when he said this last part.

"Yeah Nuka, Tiifu, Kovu and Vitani are my new Guard," Kiara said, smiling at her friends.

"Hey we just saw Janja and his Clan go flying through the air!" Bunga cried out, running onto the scene along with Fuli, Ono and Zuri.

"Yeah we just kicked their butts clear out of here," Kiara said with a proud smile.

"Nice," Fuli said with an approving smile.

"Thanks," Kiara said, returning the smile.

"First those jackals attack and now the hyenas?" Baploe cried out. "This is getting out of hand!"

"I just bet Zira is behind this," Kopa growled, his blue eyes fiery.

"Kopa..." Simba began. But he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. The group turned and saw Kion/Scar standing there.

"Hello everyone," he said, trying to sound as much like Kion as possible.

"You!" Vitani cried out, tackling Kion/Scar to the ground.

"Vitani!" Kurya cried out, coming onto the scene along with Kubwa and Aibu. Kurya went and pulled her daughter off of Kion, not knowing about Kion's possession. "What in the world has gotten into you young lioness?" Kurya said with shock. "Attacking Kion like that! I thought you and him were close."

"He's not Kion Mom!" Vitani cried. "He's Scar!"

"Vitani why would you say that?" Kion/Scar asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You told me the truth Scar!" Vitani cried out, glaring at the golden coated cub. "And you pushed me down the side of the gorge!"

"Vitani I would never do such a thing!" Kion/Scar cried out, his amber eyes wide. "I have no idea where you're getting all this from!"

"Kion you have been acting strangely lately," Fuli pointed out.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Kopa asked, giving his younger brother a look.

"Oh for King's Sake," Scar muttered, rolling his eyes. Then he thought, "I've got to play the part. Its the only way for a sneak attack." Then out loud he said, "I'm sorry everyone for the way I've been acting. But when Kopa said I was just like Scar it really hurt my feelings. So I figured of everyone thought I acted like Scar then I may as well do it."

"Oh honey we never thought that," Nala said, nuzzling Kion. Scar inwardly smiled and nuzzled into Nala's creamy fur.

"Nala's still so beautiful," he thought. "At least there's an upside to pretending to be her son."

"Kion I'm sorry you ever felt that way," Simba said, also giving Kion a nuzzle. Scar had to fight every instinct he had not to pull away from his nephew's touch, knowing Kion wouldn't do so. "And I promise you I'm going to do better about favoring Kopa over you. I have three children that I fully intend on spending equal time with."

"Oh its ok Fa..I mean Dad," Scar said, barley able to spit out the word. "I know you didn't mean to neglect me."

"See 'Tani," Kovu whispered. "Kion's not possessed. He's acting perfectly normal."

"I..I don't get it," Vitani said, shaking her head. "He told me he was Scar. And he pushed me off the side of the gorge. I know he did!"

"Geeze 'Tani you probably tripped or somethin'," Kovu said, shaking his head. "And Kion was probably just putting on an act."

"Kovu's right," Nuka chimed in suddenly.

"Since when do you agree with Kovu?" Vitani snapped, glaring at her older brother. "You never agree with him."

"Well he is right here ya know," Nuka said, rolling his red eyes.

"No he's not!" Vitani shouted, surprising both her brothers. "He's wrong and so are you! Scar is in Kion's body I know it!"

"Vitani don't you think I'd know if Scar was in Kion's body?" Nuka asked. "I mean he was my father and I remember how he was."

"Yeah 'sides King Simba would know too," Kovu put in. "After all Scar was his Uncle and he would remember the most about him. Well him or Queen Nala. And they both seam to think Kion's ok."

"Ugh you too are unbelievable!" Vitani cried out, as she stormed away. "Brothers," she muttered as she walked.

"Hey Vitani wait up!" Bunga cried, running after Vitani with Zuri right behind him.

"What do you want?" Vitani snapped, glaring at the pair.

"Funny way to talk to someone that wants to help," Bunga said.

"Yeah," Zuri chimed in. "We believe you 'Tani. And we wanna help you save Kion."

"What about the rest of them?" Vitani asked.

"Well Fuli is sidin' with Nuka," Bunga said, rolling his eyes. "And Ono says the idea of demon possession is 'highly unlikely'."

"Yeah and Kiara doesn't think Kion's acting strange anymore," Zuri said. "So of course Tiifu is going along with it."

"You usually do to," Vitani pointed out.

"Well believe it or not I know a thing or two about spirits," Zuri said with a proud smile. "My mother taught me. Apparently in the Pride she came from there was a wise old badger named, Mbegu. I think he was the Rafiki of the Pride. Anyways Mbegu taught my Mom all about that stuff. And I think if we get Busara involved we should be able to find a solution to this."

"Then lets do it!" Bunga said, thrusting his fist into the air. With that the three young animals went off in search of Busara.

TLKTLKTLK

While Vitani, Bunga and Zuri were having their discussion Kion/Scar and Kopa were having a discussion of their own. "Look Kopa I get you're angry with me," Kion/Scar was saying. "But I think that if we take a walk and talk things out we'd feel a lot better."

"I don't think so Kion," Kopa said roughly. "I'm still not feeling up to a walk."

"Just a small one," Kion/Scar said, trying not to sound like he was pushing the idea. Then he added quickly, "Please."

"It would do you both some good Kopa," Simba said. Kopa looked at his father and sighed.

"Fine," he said, knowing he was beat. "But just a small one."

"Great," Kion/Scar said with a smile. "Lets go." With that the two brothers were off. While they were walking Scar thought, "This is perfect. That idiot Kopa will have no idea what hit him. He'll die the very same way my idiot brother did. Then I'll finish off Simba and Kiara then the throne will be mine once again." With these thoughts Scar continued his walk with the unsuspecting Kopa.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. A Shocking Admission

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews. And to my Guest reviewer: Scar told Vitani who he really was in the hopes of saying her to join him. And when that didn't work he trying to make her look crazy.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18** **A Shocking Admission**

As Kopa and Kion/Scar were nearing the gorge suddenly Kopa stopped and looked at Kion/Scar. "Look Kion if you got something to say to me then just say it," the oldest Prince said, the irritation clear in his voice. "Because I'm really not in the mood for games."

"Honestly Kopa why must you be so dramatic all the time?" Kion/Scar said, rolling his amber eyes. "Its really quite annoying."

"The only things that's annoying around here is you," Kopa snapped, glaring at Kion/Scar. "Ugh I don't even know why I even agreed to walk with you. Just then thought of being alone with you gets to me."

"Oh and like you're so pleasant to be around," Kion/Scar said, rolling his amber eyes. Then the evil Scar came out. "Let me tell you something big brother," Scar said, his voice low and dark. "You're not perfect even though you may think you are."

"Kion what's wrong with you?" Kopa asked, his blue eyes wide when he heard the dark, evil voice come out of his little brother.

"You're just like Mufasa," Scar continued, ignoring Kopa's remark. "Arrogant, selfish, conceded. He never gave a damn about his little brother. Just like you don't give a damn about yours. Well we both know what happened to Mufasa now don't we?"

"Kion hold on here," Kopa said, backing away from Kion/Scar. "Look its not that I don't care. I do care what happens to you. I'm just really pissed off right now. I mean honestly if anyone's being selfish around here its you. You think that everyone should just bow to your every need. Well guess what Kion? The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Oh but you're wrong Kopa," Scar said, getting down low and advancing towards Kopa. "It does revolve around me. And soon I'll be King. And there's nothing anyone can do to stop it!" Before Kopa could react Scar lunged and hit Kopa in the chest with his claws extended. Kopa cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. "You really are a fool Kopa," Scar said, as he hit Kopa hard in the head. "And as much as I'd like to finish you I'm going to leave that to someone else." With that Scar stepped to the side and revealed Zira. "He's all yours my dear," Scar said, giving Zira a nuzzle.

"Vitani was right," Kopa gasped. "You are Scar in Kion's body."

"Too bad you won't be alive to tell anyone," Zira said as she struck Kopa hard in his side, causing it to rip wide open. Kopa roared in pain before passing out cold.

"One down two to go," Scar said. "Well done Zira."

"Thank you Scar," Zira said with a smile.

"But we must make this look convincing," Scar said. "Can't have Simba suspecting that I had anything to do with this. So you have to hit me. And I mean hard."

"But Scar," Zira began, unwilling to hurt her love.

"Do it Zira!" Scar commanded. "Now!"

"Yes Scar," Zira said, raising her paw and striking Scar hard in his head, sending him to the ground.

"Again Zira!" Scar commanded. Once again Zira obeyed and hit Scar in the head again. Only this time she knocked him out. Satisfied Zira went back to the Outlands before anyone could see her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was doing her patrol along with Nuka, Kovu and Tiifu. "Where's Vitani?" Kovu asked, looking around for his sister.

"Who knows?" Kiara said with a shrug. "She's probably..." But before Kiara could finish suddenly Ono came flying onto the scene, looking frantic.

"Kiara am I glad I found you!" the young egret said, perching on a rock.

"Ono what's wrong?" Kiara asked, her amber eyes wide.

"I'm think Kopa and Kion are hurt!" Ono cried out. "I was flying overhead bear the gorge and I saw both of them lying unconscious on the ground!"

"Ono go back to Pride Rock and get my parents!" Kiara commanded. "Lion Guard with me!" With that the Lion Guard raced towards the gorge, hoping they'd be able to save the two Princes.

TLKTLKTLK

While all of this was going on Vitani, Bunga and Zuri had all reached Busara's tree. "Busara are you home?!" Vitani called out, looking up at the tree.

"Hello der young ones!" Busara said, suddenly popping up in front of the trio. "What can I do fer chu?"

"Geeze you're so much like Rafiki its scary," Bunga said, shaking his head.

"Tank you young Bunga," Busara said with a smile. "Now what can I do fer chu?"

"Well Busara we need your help with something," Vitani began, not quite sure how to bring up Kion's possession without sounding crazy.

"And what is dat?" Busara asked. Vitani opened her mouth to speak but to her surprise Bunga beat her to it.

"Kion's been possessed by Scar's spirit!" the honey badger cried out. Busara's eyes went wide when she heard those words.

"Oh dear I was hoping my feelings were wrong," she said, shaking her head sadly. "De spirit world has been warning me of an evil dat has come. But I could not imagine it would be dis serious."

"Can you help us Busara?" Zuri asked. "I mean help Kion. 'Cause he's really the one that needs help."

"And help he shall get," Busara said with a smile. "I can..." But Busara didn't get a chance to finish the thought when Zazu came flying in.

"Oh Busara you must come to Pride Rock at once!" the blue horn bill cried out. "I'm afraid both Princes are gravely hurt."

"What?!" the trio of young ones cried out.

"I will go at once!" Busara cried out, grabbing her medical bag. With that the group followed Zazu back to Pride Rock. While they were walking Vitani said to herself, "I just bet Scar had something to do with this. I bet he attacked Kopa and made it look like he got hurt too just to look convincing. But until I can prove it I can't say anything." With these thought Vitani looked over at Bunga and Zuri and she could tell they were thinking the same thing. But the young animals remained silent as they continued their walk back to Pride Rock.

TLKTLKTLK

While Vitani, Bunga and Zuri were having their conversation with Busara Kiara, Kovu, Nuka and Tiifu had reached Kopa and Kion. But to their surprise they saw Timon and Pumbaa were there already and the meercat and warthog were applying mud to Kopa's wounds.

"What happened?!" Kiara cried out, her amber eyes wide at the sight of her injured brothers.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're here!" Timon cried out as he put the final bit of mud on Kopa's side. "We found 'em like this!"

"No one else was even around," Pumbaa chimed in. "Luckily we remembered Rafiki telling us about mud stopping bleeding."

"Yeah but Kopa's real bad off," Timon said. "Kion doesn't seam to be bleedin' though. Just knocked out."

"Nuka do you think you can lift Kopa?" Kiara asked, looking at the brown coated lion.

"No problem," Nuka said with a smile as he got underneath Kopa and lifted him as gently as he could. Just then Simba and Nala came racing on the scene and their eyes went wide at the sight of their injured sons.

"My boys!" Nala cried out, rushing over to her sons. "I'll take him," Nala said to Kovu, who was trying to pick up Kion. With that Nala gently picked up her youngest son while Simba helped Nuka carry Kopa back to Pride Rock.

"I sent Zazu to get Busara," Simba informed the group. "She should be there by the time we get there."

"We need to hurry!" Kiara cried out. With a nod the group took off as fast as they could, hoping they wouldn't be to late to save the Princes.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. Good vs Evil

**A/N Thank you, so much for the reviews! Keep them coming I love them. And to my Guest reviewer: Kopa has blue eyes in this story. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 Good vs Evil**

As the group reached Pride Rock they were met by Busara, who immediately went to examine both Princes. She went to Kopa first since he was the most injured. Simba, Nala and the rest of the group all went to the other end of the cave so Busara could have some space. Nala still had Kion wrapped in her paws. Just then he began to stir. "Kion honey can you hear me?" Nala said gently.

"Mom is that you?" Kion/Scar said, putting on his best 'injured little boy' act.

"Yes honey its me," Nala said, nuzzling Kion. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Kion/Scar said, rubbing his head. "What happened anyways?"

"We were hoping you could tell us son," Simba said. "You and Kopa were both found unconscious near the gorge."

"Is Kopa alright?" Kion/Scar asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Busara is examining him," Nala said. "But do you remember what happened?"

"Not really," Kion/Scar lied. "The last thing I remember is me and Kopa having a talk about working things out. Then things went to black."

"So you don't remember who attacked you?" Bunga asked, eyeing Kion suspiciously.

"No I don't," Scar snapped, glaring at Bunga. "And I don't appreciate your tone Bunga!"

"Hey there Kion calm down," Bunga said, holding his hands in front of him. "I was just askin' a question."

"Sorry," Scar said quickly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I..I'm just shaken up that's all."

"Yeah sure whatever you say Kion," Bunga said, making sure he put extra emphasis on the word Kion. Vitani nudged Bunga with her paw and shook her head slightly. Bunga nodded slightly, getting the message that it wasn't the right time. Just then Busara came over to examine Kion. She nudged everyone away so she could work. Once everyone was gone Busara put her hand on Kion/Scar's head and stared into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kion/Scar asked, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Just seeing someting," Busara said, still staring. "Ah yes I see you in der Prince Kion."

"I'm here Busara!" came Kion's frightened voice. "Help me please!" But that didn't last long before Scar came back out.

"So you've figured it out have you?" Scar said, his voice low so the others couldn't hear him.

"I could sense de evil as soon as I neared you," Busara declared. "Shame on you fer doing dis to de Prince. Kion you must be strong and fight him!"

"He cannot beat me you fool!" Scar hissed. "I am far stronger than him!"

"Dat is not true!" Busara shot back. "You hear me in der Prince Kion? You are stronger dan him! You have to fight him off. It is de only way you can be free!"

"I..I'm trying," came Kion's voice, sounding very strained. "He..he's so strong. I..I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can," Bunga cried out, suddenly coming onto the scene along with Vitani and Zuri. Fuli, Ono, Kiara, Kovu, Nuka, and Tiifu followed closely, all of them having very confused looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" Fuli asked.

"Scar's in Kion's body like I told ya!" Vitani cried out.

"Yeah and it looks like Kion is trying to break free," Zuri said, her blue eyes wide.

"You can do it Ky," Bunga encouraged. "You're stronger than he ever was!"

"He can't do it," came Scar's cruel voice. "He won't win. I won't let him."

"I..I can't believe this is happening," Kiara whispered.

"What's going on?" Simba asked, coming over along with Nala, Kurya, Aibu and Kubwa.

"Scar's in Kion's body for the millionth time!" Vitani cried out.

"Mom?" came Kion's frightened voice. "Dad? Help me! Please! I don't know how to fight him!"

"Kings Above!" Simba whispered, his amber eyes huge. "This can't be real."

"Oh but it is dear nephew," came Scar's voice. "It is very real. I'm here to stay."

"No!" Nala cried out, running over to her son's side. "You leave my baby alone Scar!"

"Oh dear sweet Nala," Scar said, with a cruel laugh. "Your son is as good as dead." Scar let out another cruel laugh as he said this part.

"No!" Simba roared, getting in Scar's face. "You leave him alone damn you!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Scar demanded, glaring at Simba.

"If you don't leave him I'll make you leave him!" Simba cried out, raising his paw. But when he went to strike he found himself unable to do so.

"What's the matter Simba?" Scar asked, with another cruel laugh. "Can't strike your own son?"

"You're not my son!" Simba snarled. "Kion if you can hear me I need you to fight him son."

"You can do it baby," Nala encouraged. "You're so strong Kion."

"You all are fools," Scar said as he stood. "Kion's no match for me."

"You're wrong!" Vitani shouted. "Kion is way stronger than you and when he gets done with you you're gonna be sent back to Hell where you belong!"

"Hardly," Scar scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me: I have far better places to be than here." With that Scar turned to leave. But suddenly a voice cried out. "You're not going anywhere!" And to everyone's shock Kopa came thundering up and pinned Scar to the ground. "Get off of me!" Scar shouted, trying to push Kopa off of him. But due to the fact that Kopa was much larger Scar was unable to do so.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Kopa cried out, his face inches from Scar's. "Get the Hell out of my baby brother you monster!"

"Oh please," Scar scoffed. "Like you really care about him. We both know that isn't true. We both know you despise Kion."

"I don't hate him!" Kopa shouted. "You hear that Kion?! I don't hate you! Despite what you've done you're still my little brother and I still love you!"

"Kopa?" came Kion's weak sounding voice. "Kopa I..I'm sorry. I messed everything up. I..I deserve this."

"No!" Kopa shouted. "No you don't deserve this Kion! No one does! Fight him little brother fight him!"

"You're so strong Ky," Kiara cried out. "Way stronger than Scar is. You can do it."

"Yeah," Bunga piped up. "You've fought Janja and won. You've fought Reire and won. Heck you've even fought Zira and won. You can beat Scar too."

"I..I'm trying to," Kion cried out, shutting his eyes tight.

"Give up foolish boy," came Scar's cruel voice. "You can never defeat me. I've already won!"

"No!" Fuli cried out, coming onto the scene with Ono right behind her. "Don't listen to him Kion!"

"Yeah he hasn't won anything!" Ono cried out. "You're the fiercest in the Pridelands! If anyone can beat him its you!"

"I..I can't let you win Scar!" Kion cried out, still having his eyes shut tight. "I won't let you win!"

"That a boy Kion!" Simba cheered. "You're doing so good my brave boy."

"Enough of this!" Scar cried out suddenly, his eyes popping open and flashing an eerie shade of red. "I won't be defeated by some brat!" With those words Scar once again shut his eyes and let out a low growl. Suddenly there was a gust of wind that went through the cave. Only this wind was hot as fire and dark black. "Time to bring in reinforcements," Scar declared, his voice low and dark.

"No!" Kiara shouted, startling everyone. "You want reinforcements I'll give you just that!" With that Kiara looked up and said, "Grandfather I need your help. Kion needs your help. Please help us." As soon as Kiara was finished speaking suddenly another gust of wind came through the cave.

"Shit," Scar cursed, knowing what was about to happen. Just then the winds picked up full force from both sides and suddenly Kion/Scar was lifted off the ground and out of the cave.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Brother vs Brother

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. And to** **Dreamer070: I don't really have set days I update but I do try to update every three days or so. And to** **Souljaboytell'em: You'll just have to wait and see what goes on with Scar** **S** **o here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 Brother vs Brother**

The group quickly followed the winds as it carried Kion/Scar away. They soon found themselves near the Outland border where the winds had dropped Kion/Scar. Suddenly a voice came booming through the air: "Scar," said the voice. Simba's eyes got wide as he instantly recognized the voice.

"Father," the golden King whispered.

"Alright!" Bunga cried out. "King Mufasa to the rescue!"

"Yes de Great Kings sensed de urgency," Busara informed the group. "Dat is why dey sent Mufasa here. He can help young Kion defeat Scar."

"I hope you're right," Nala whispered, taking in a shaky breath. Simba went beside his mate and nuzzled her. Laying her head on Simba's red mane Nala watched the battle scene unfold in front of her.

"Leave my grandson Scar," Mufasa's voice demanded. "Leave him now or suffer the consequences!" By now the winds had lead way to clouds, which had formed the shape of Mufasa's head.

"Oh please," Scar scoffed. "What are you going to do to me that's worse that what I have already suffered?! There's no worse punishment than Hell Mufasa!"

"You will see just how bad things can get for you Scar," Mufasa declared. "Unless you leave now and go back where you came from and never return!"

"Sorry big brother," Scar said, glaring at Mufasa. "But I'm quite comfortable here and I have no intention of leaving! And I think my friends agree with me." With that Scar looked behind him, revealing Zira, Kinta, Mchanga and Somo. "Not to mention them," Scar continued, nodding to the dark winds that had formed dark clouds all around. "Now lets try that again shall we?" Scar said with a superior look. With that he stepped aside and the dark clouds moved in.

"Come Scar lets get you out of here," Zira said.

"Could not agree more my dear," Scar said as he began to leave.

"No!" Kopa shouted, leaping in front of the group. "The only place you're going on back to Hell Scar!" the golden Prince roared.

"Fool," Scar said with a mocking laugh. "You can't stop me! No one can stop me!" Kopa let out a snarl and was about to lunge. But Kinta intercepted and tackled the Prince to the ground. Due to his previous injuries Kopa found himself unable to get up.

"Like Scar said," Kinta hissed, his face inches from Kopa's. "You can't stop him!" With that Kinta raised his paw to slash Kopa's throat.

"So this is how it is then?" Kopa said quickly. "After all this time of living as your son and all the good times we've had this is how it ends? By me dying at your paws. Have I really meant nothing to you all this time?" Kinta stopped and stared at Kopa for a second, pondering what he had just said.

"You know Kopa," Kinta said. "I did care about you once upon a time. Then I figured out who you really were. I knew you seamed familiar from the moment I laid eyes on you. Then it dawned on me that you were Simba's son. And I knew you'd be the prefect pawn in my plan to take him down once and for all. And it worked. You getting your memories back just cemented the idea."

"You bastard!" Kopa roared, his blue eyes filled with anger and hatred as he struggled to get up. But the pain in his side proved to much for him. But Kopa wasn't backing down anytime soon. "You probably never cared about Asha or Jasiri either did you?! Why else would you kill them?!"

"I loved them!" Kinta shouted, his brown eyes filled with the same hatred. "You're the reason they're dead! If it wasn't for you they would have never defied me and I wouldn't have been forced to kill them!"

"Oh enough of this," Scar said, annoyed with the current situation. "I've had quite enough from you Kopa. Kinta finish him off then join us back in the Outlands."

"Yes Scar," Kinta said, as he raised his paw once again to slash Kopa's throat. But before he could suddenly the winds shifted and knocked him off of Kopa and onto the ground near Scar. Kinta got to his feet his brown eyes wide. "What the Hell is going on?" he whispered.

"Justice," Scar said with an evil grin. But his grin was soon gone when he realized the dark clouds were beginning to receded. "No!" Scar cried out, running after the clouds. "Cowards! Come back and finish the job damn you!" But the clouds were gone leaving a furious Scar behind. "Damn it all," he cursed. Then he turned and found himself facing Mufasa, who was angry to say the least.

"I warned you Scar," Mufasa said, glaring down at his brother. "But as always you wouldn't listen to me. Now you must face the consequences."

"Oh Mufasa you forget one little thing here," Scar said in a mocking tone. "I'm in your precious grandson's body. Whatever you do to me gets done to him."

"You leave me no choice Scar," Mufasa declared. "And as much as I love Kion he would understand why this needs to be done."

"No!" two voices cried out at the same time. Scar looked and saw Simba and Zira running towards him. Both lions stopped as they realized they were both running to protect Kion/Scar. The pair glared at each other for a few seconds. Kinta, Somo and Mchanga were at Zira's side.

"Perhaps its best to ignore Simba at the current moment considering the circumstances," Kinta whispered in Zira's ear. Zira glared at the sandy brown lion but backed off anyway.

"Father please there must be another way," Simba pleaded, looking directly at Mufasa and deciding to ignore Zira for the current moment. "You can't kill Kion Father."

"Simba I don't want to kill him," Mufasa declared. "But it may be necessary in order to destroy Scar once and for all."

"Please Mufasa," Nala pleaded, standing next to Simba. "Please there must be another way."

"I'm sorry Nala," Mufasa said, the regret clear in his voice. "But unless Kion can remove Scar from his body on his own there's no other way to be rid of Scar. If the host body is destroyed then so is the demon that possess it. Scar cannot be allowed to be free. The consequences would be to dire."

"He is right," Busara piped up suddenly. "Der is no oder way. I was hoping dat Kion would be strong enough to banish Scar. But sadly he is not."

"That isn't true!" Vitani shouted. "Kion is so strong enough!"

"Yeah!" Bunga shouted. "He's the fiercest in the Pride Lands! If anyone can beat Scar its him!"

"Grandfather please just give Kion more time to banish Scar on his own," Kopa pleaded. "There's so much that's left unsaid between us. We can't leave things the way they were with him thinking I hate him."

"Hey maybe we can help," Kiara suggested. "I mean maybe my Roar can send Scar back to the Underworld."

"I'm sorry Kiara," Mufasa said. "That isn't the way the Roar works. It would still end up harming Kion." Kiara let out a sigh and hung her head, realizing her grandfather was right. While this was happening Zira quickly picked up Kion/Scar in her mouth and carried him away before anyone could stop her.

"What are you doing?" Scar hissed, clearly annoyed at being carried.

"Saving you," Zira declared, her voice muffled by Kion/Scar's fur. "I've lost you once and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you again."

"Hey!" Bunga cried out. "Zira's gettin' away with Kion!"

"We're on it!" Kiara cried out, running after Zira with her Guard behind her.

"I must help them," Mufasa said as his image disappeared.

"C'mon!" Simba cried out, running after his daughter. "We're not losing Kion!" With that the rest of the group followed hoping they wouldn't be to late to prevent Kion's death.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. Saving Kion part 1

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 Saving Kion part 1**

Zira and her followers ran until they reached the farthest part of the Outlands. "Put me down Zira!" Scar commanded. "I will not be carried around like a child."

"Forgive me Scar," Zira said as she placed Scar on the ground. "But that was the quickest way to get you safely back here."

"Not so safe Zira!" a voice growled. Zira and her Pride turned and saw Kiara standing there along with her Guard.

"Damn you brats!" Zira snarled. "I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

"I'll handle this Zira," Scar said, stepping in front of the tan lioness.

"As you wish Scar," Zira said as she backed up and stood beside Kinta.

"You little shits really think you can defeat me?" Scar snarled, glaring at the group. "You're even more stupid than I thought." Scar let out a cruel laugh when he said this part. Vitani snarled and was about to lunge.

"No 'Tani I got this," Nuka said. Vitani nodded, knowing what Nuka was going to do. "Is it ok Kiara?" Nuka asked, looking at his leader.

"Go for it Nuk'," Kiara said with an approving smile. Nuka smiled back and after taking a deep breath he stepped forward.

"Father," the brown coated lion said, trying not to let his nervousness show. By now Fuli, Bunga, Ono and Zuri had joined the group, followed closely by the adults. The group silently watched hoping Nuka, as Scar's son, would be able to get through to him. "Father," Nuka said again. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well look who it is," Scar said, letting out a scoff. "If it isn't my weak, pathetic son. So nice of you to come and witness my triumph."

"Father as you can see I'm not the same weak, scrawny, pathetic little cub you knew," Nuka said, indicating his well built body when he spoke. "And I'm not afraid of you anymore. But I also know there must be some goodness in you. I know that deep down there's still a little part at Taka, the good lion you were before Scar took over. And I know he wants to do the right thing."

"Foolish boy," Scar said, his voice dark. "Taka is long dead. If you thought I was evil when I was alive I'm ten times worse now! So your pathetic pleas are for nothing! I have no decency! I have no goodness! I am the devil come alive!" While he was talking Scar's eyes flashed with fire and his voice became more and more demonic. Nuka gasped and backed up, his red eyes wide with fear.

"Whoa," Vitani gasped, backing up until she was beside Kurya. Kovu was already there, as he too was terrified at what was happening. Tiifu was hiding behind Aibu and Zuri was between Kubwa's legs.

"Hapana!" Ono cried out as he perched on Fuli's head. Fuli's eyes were huge and she and Bunga backed up until the were beside Timon and Pumbaa, who were. surprisingly, standing bravely beside Simba and Nala. Kiara was trying not to show her fear, but seeing as though she was only an eight month old cub she was still terrified as to what was happening before her. Suddenly a voice cried out, "Enough Scar!" The group looked up and saw that Mufasa had returned. Only this time he wasn't alone. There were several Spirits with him. Suddenly one of the winds came forwards and hit Simba hard in the back of his head.

"Huh?" the golden King said, surprised by the hit. Then it dawned on his who the wind was. "Rafiki," he whispered with a smile. Then the wind struck again. Only this time it hit Kopa hard on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he cried out, rubbing the back of his head. "What gives?"

"Ah ha it seams my fader is trying to tell you someting," Busara said with a laugh. "If I were you I would listen to him."

"I don't understand," Kopa said. "What's he trying..." But before he could finish the same wind picked up and pushed him towards Kion. ""He wants me to help Kion?" Kopa said, looking at Busara.

"Dat is exactly what he wants," Busara said with a smile.

"But I don't know how.." Kopa began. But the wind once again hit Kopa in the back of his head. "Ow jeeze ok I get it,"" Kopa said, rolling his blue eyes. "I have to figure out a way to help him on my own."

"I'll help you," Kiara offered. "After all Kion's my little brother too. Besides I think you need all the help you can get." Kiara smiled at he big brother when she said this.

"Thanks little sis," Kopa said with a smile of his own. Then the siblings walked towards Kion/Scar. Scar was still distracted by Mufasa so he failed to notice the duo approaching.

"Oh no you don't," Zira snarled, as she saw Kopa and Kiara. But to her shock she saw Vitani, Kovu and Nuka blocking her path.

"End of the line Mother," Nuka snarled, glaring at Zira.

"We're not going to let you interfere," Kovu growled as he too glared at the crazed tan lioness.

"You miserable little shits aren't going to stop me!" Zira snarled. "I can easily dispose of the three of you!" With that Zira raised her paw to strike the three cubs.

"We're not afraid of you anymore Zira!" Vitani cried out as she smacked Zira's paw away. Stunned Zira let out a hiss of annoyance as she went to strike again.

"We're not scared little cubs anymore!" Kovu shouted as he caught Zira's paw and bit down hard. Zira let out a cry that was both of pain and surprise. Before she could recover Nuka rammed into her hard, causing her to hit her head on a nearby rock.

"You'll never be able to hurt us or anyone else ever again!" Nuka roared as he pinned Zira to the ground and raised his paw to finish her. But suddenly he stopped.

"Go on Nuk' finish her," Kovu said.

"I..I don't think I can," Nuka said, his voice shaking. "I mean even after all she's done she's still my mother. I..I don't think I can kill her."

"Well she ain't my mother," a voice cried out. Looking over the siblings saw Fuli there along with Ono and Bunga. Before anyone knew what was happening Fuli raced up and slashed Zira's throat, killing her.

"Whoa," Kovu breathed, his green eyes wide.

"Wait to go Fuli!" Vitani said with a smile.

"Nuka are you ok?" Fuli asked, giving her boyfriend a nuzzle. "I'm sorry I did that Nuk'. But she..."

"No its ok Ful'," Nuka said with a smile. "She deserved it. I'm just glad she's dead and gone."

"C'mon lets go!" Bunga cried out. "There's still a battle to win here!" With that the group of young animals went to help their friends save Kion.

TLKTLKTLK

When Zira was battling it out with Nuka, Kovu and Vitani Kinta was having a battle of his own. Like Zira he had seen Kopa and Kiara go to help their brother and he aimed to stop them. But he soon found himself face to face with Simba and Nala, both of them glaring at the sandy brown lion. "Simba," Kinta snarled, glaring at the golden coated King. "At long last we're going to finish this."

"You're damn right we are you bastard!" Simba snarled back. "You've done nothing but cause my family pain. That ends now!"

"For once we're agreed," Kinta said, his voice low and dark.

"Last chance Kinta," Nala said, her blue eyes filled with hate. "Leave now and never return and your life will be spared."

"Not a chance!" Kinta growled. "You and your mate are dead!" With that Kinta let out a roar and lunged towards Simba and Nala all three of them out for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. Saving Kion Part 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. and to EMan 12: I'm not sure if I'm going to do a part 3. Depends on what the readers want. H** **ere's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 Saving Kion Part 2**

Simba, Nala and Kinta connected all three of them biting and clawing. "Nala I got this!" Simba cried out as he shoved Kinta away. "Go help our children!"

"But Simba you need my help," Nala protested, unwilling to leave her mate.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Simba cried out as he delivered a hard hit to Kinta's face, sending the sandy brown lion to the ground. But Kinta remembered Simba's previous injuries from Janja and his Clan's attack and he used that to his advantage and struck quick and hard, landing a direct hit to Simba's side, causing his injuries to reopen. Simba roared in pain and fell to the ground, the blood pouring from his side.

"Simba!" Nala cried out, her blue eyes wide with worry. Then her expression quickly changed to rage. "You!" she snarled, tacking Kinta to the ground. Despite Kinta being bigger than Nala the creamy Queen managed to do quite a bot of damage and soon Kinta found himself completely disoriented. "You're never going to cause my family pain," Nala snarled as she advanced towards Kinta, who was struggling to stand. "I'm going to see to it personally that you're rotting in Hell with Scar!" With those words Nala raised her paw and slashed Kinta's throat, killing him. "That's one score settled," Nala snorted. Then she remembered her injured mate. "Simba" she cried, running over to her mate's side. But to er shock Nala saw Timon and Pumbaa there, applying mud to Simba's injuries.

"Thought you could use our help there Nala," Timon said with a smile as he applied the last bit of mud. "There that should stop the bleedin' for now," the meercat said, wiping his hands off. "But I gotta be honest here Nala: it don't look to good."

"He needs to get back to Pride Rock," Nala declared. Then she looked at Pumbaa and said, "Do you think you can carry him?"

"I can try," Pumbaa said, getting underneath Simba's upper half. After a few minutes the warthog said, "I could use some help. He's pretty heavy."

"And you got help," a voice said. The group turned and saw Nuka standing there, a determined look on his face. "I got his lower half," the young lion said, running over and getting underneath Simba's lower body. With that he and Pumbaa carried the unconscious King back to Pride Rock.

"You coming Nala?" Timon asked, looking back at the creamy coated Queen.

"No I have to stay and make sure everything goes well with Kion," Nala declared. With an understanding nod Timon followed Pumbaa and Nuka back to Pride Rock while Nala went to help her children.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kopa and Kiara had reached their brother. Luckily for them Scar was still distracted to Mufasa. "I got this," Kopa whispered to Kiara. Kiara nodded and Kopa lept, tackling Kion/Scar to the ground.

"Get off of me you fool!" Scar cried out, his eyes filled with rage.

"Not a chance you bastard!" Kopa cried. "Kiara now!"

"Right!" Kiara cried out, running up to her two brothers. "Kion I know you're in there! Please Kion please don't give up! We need you here!"

"Kiara's right little brother," Kopa declared. "We need our little brother back! We miss you!"

"Give it up you idiots!" Scar hissed, his eyes glowing. "Kion isn't going to come back. He's already dead!"

"No!" Kopa and Kiara cried at the same time, their eyes wide. Scar let out an evil laugh and hit Kopa hard in his injured side, causing a lightning blot of pain to go through him. Kopa roared in pain and loosened his grip on Kion/Scar. This gave him a chance to try and escape.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice cried out. Suddenly Vitani was there and she tackled Scar back to the ground. "You're not going anywhere," she hissed, her face inches from Scar's. "I won't lose Kion! I refuse to lose someone I love!"

"You love me?" came Kion's surprised sounding voice.

"Yes I love you Kion!" Vitani cried out. "And you know how hard that is for me to admit. But its true. I love you. That's why you need to come back to me. So we can be together like we were before."

"I love you to 'Tani," Kion said.

"You got a lot of people that love you Ky," Kiara said.

"Yeah like us," Ono said, coming onto the scene with Bunga, Fuli, Zuri, Tiifu and Kovu right behind him.

"We love ya a lot buddy," Bunga said. "You're our best friend."

"Yeah and me and Tif' were finally getting along with you," Zuri put in. "You can't give up now."

"I..I'm trying," Kion said, closing his eyes tight. "Scar's so strong though. I..I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can't foolish child," Scar said roughly. "My power is far greater than you."

"But not greater than us," Mufasa declared. "Kion I know you can do this. And I know just what will help." Mufasa looked at Kiara, who stared at her grandfather with wide amber eyes. Then it dawned on the golden brown Princess just what her grandfather was referring to.

"The Roar," she whispered. "Kion needs the Roar back to defeat Scar."

"Yes," Mufasa said. "Once he has the Roar back he'll have the help of the Elders."

"But I thought you said the Roar would hurt Kion if used," Tiifu said, the confusion clear in her hazel eyes

"Yeah what's up with that?" Bunga chimed in.

"The Roar works in many different ways," Mufasa explained. "If Kiara would have used it on Kion it would have harmed him. However if the Roar is inside Kion it can work from the inside out thus expelling Scar from Kion's body."

"Boy that Roar sure is confusing," Kovu said, shaking his head.

"You said it," Fuli muttered with a shake of her head.

"Oh who really cares?!" Vitani cried out. "Lets just do this thing already so Kion can be free!"

"That's really Kiara's decision to make," Mufasa said, looking at his granddaughter. "Kiara its really your choice," the deceased King said. "You don't have to do it."

"Do what you have to do Grandfather," Kiara said without hesitation. With a nod Mufasa did his magic. Soon the winds picked up and went around both Kiara and Kion. After a few minutes they died down.

"Did it work?" Kiara whispered.

"Wait and see dear one," Mufasa said with a smile. Kiara looked at Kion, who still had his eyes shut tight.

"Get out of my body Scar!" Kion cried out. "Now!" With that Kion's Roar echoed through the air. Suddenly the dark winds returned and went around Kion.

"What the Hell is this?!" Scar cried out as the dark winds surrounded him. "No what are you doing?!" he cried out. "No I won't be defeated! No!" With that final cry the dark winds receded, taking Scar's spirit back to the Underworld. Minutes later the winds receded leaving an unconsious Kion behind.

"Kion!" the group cried out, their eyes wide. Nala ran to her youngest son and gently nudged him with her nose.

"Kion?" the Queen whispered. "Kion honey can you hear me?" But the golden Prince remained still which worried the Queen.

"He'll be just fine Nala," Mufasa said, reassuringly after noticing Nala's worried look. Nala looked up at her deceased father-in-law and smiled.

"Thank you Mufasa," she said, tears of joy going down her face.

"Don't thank me Nala," Mufasa said. "It was all the Great Kings and Queens and all the other spirits that made this possible. Now I must go. Tell Kion I love him and that I'm very proud of him." With that Mufasa's image faded and was gone.

"Come lets go home," Nala said as she picked up Kion and motioned for Kiara to follow. "I need to make sure Simba is alright." With that the group began their walk back to Pride Rock.

 **A/N there you go folks ch 22 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review**


	23. A Happy Reunion

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them** **.** **Ok here's the final chapter coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 A Happy Reunion**

As the group reached Pride Rock they were met by Busara, who had a look on her face that no one could quite figure out. "Busara how's Simba doing?" Nala asked after gently placing Kion on the ground.

"Ah de Kings injuries were quite serious," Busara informed the Queen. "He has lost a lot of blood. But do not fear I tink dat he will be just fine in a few weeks. he just needs to rest so dat his body can recover."

"Oh thank the Kings," Nala sighed, closing her eyes in relief.

"But hey we got good news about Kion," Vitani exclaimed with a grin.

"Ah yes it seams dat Scar is no longer in de Prince's body," Busara said, surprising everyone.

"How the heck did you know that? Bunga asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I know a great deal young one," Busara said with a laugh as she finished examining Kopa and re wrapping his injuries. "And now dat I know de King and Princes are going to be fine I must go to the Big Springs and check on Baploe and her baby."

"I'll give you a ride Busara," Aibu offered.

"Tank you my dear," Busara said with a grateful smile as she climbed on the golden lioness' back. With that the two females took their leave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later the group was still waiting on Kion and Simba to wake up. "Man I hate all this waiting," Bunga declared, getting up from his spot next to Timon and Pumbaa and pacing.

"Bunga your pacing isn't really helping," Fuli declared from her spot next to Nuka.

"Fuli you know sitting around and doing nothing isn't my thing," Bunga said as he continued to pace.

"Hey kiddo why don't we go for a walk hmm?" Timon said, knowing his adoptive nephew had a tendency to annoy others.

"But Uncle Timon I wanna be here in case Kion wakes up," Bunga said.

"It could be awhile," Nala said. "Kion's been through a lot poor baby." Nala gave Kion, who was in between her paws, a lick when she said this part.

"Yeah c'mon Bunga I'll go with you," Zuri offered. "Is that ok Mom?" Zuri looked at Kubwa when she said this part.

"Of course," Kubwa said with a smile. "Just be back before dark."

"Can I go to Mom?" Tiifu asked, looking at Aibu, who had just returned from giving Busara a ride back home.

"Sure you can honey," the golden lioness said with a smile.

"You wanna come to Ki'?" Tiifu asked, looking at Kiara, who was laying beside Simba.

"No," Kiara said. "I don't wanna leave in case Daddy or Kion wakes up."

"Honey that could be days," Nala said softly. "Why don't you go play?"

"I think it would do all the cubs good if they went and played," Kurya said, looking at Vitani, who was laying beside Nala and Kion, and Kovu, who was laying beside Kiara.

"Yeah c'mon Ki'," Kovu said, gently nudging his girlfriend. "It'll be a nice distraction."

"Yeah we'll all go," Ono piped up, looking at Fuli, who nodded in agreement.

"Ok fine I'll go," Kiara said with a sigh. With that the group of young animals were gone.

TLKTLKTLK

A week later there was still very little change in Simba and Kion's condition. Busara had been coming to check on the King and Prince daily. "De King is making great progress," the mandrill informed Nala. "He should be awake vedy soon."

"What about Kion?" Nala asked, looking down at her still unconscious son.

"Yeah he's gonna be ok isn't he?" Kopa asked, the worry and concern clear in his voice. Busara opened her mouth to respond but before she could the group heard a low groan. Looking over they saw Kion was waking up.

"Kion honey can you hear me?" Nala said softly.

"Mom?" came Kion's soft voice as he fully opened his eyes.

"Oh Kion thank the Kings you're alright," Nala said, nuzzling her son.

"We were so worried about you little brother," Kiara said, gently head bumping her younger brother.

"Don't ever scar us like that again!" Bunga exclaimed as he hugged his best friend.

"Do it again and we might have to kill ya for real," Vitani said with a grin as she nuzzled her boyfriend.

"Sorry I worried you all," Kion said.

"We're just glad to have you back Ky," Fuli said, head bumping her friend.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it," Ono put in after hugging Kion.

"Yeah I know I was," Kion said, shuddering slightly as he remembered what had happened during Scar's possession. "Scar was pretty powerful."

"Well we knew you could do honey," Nala said, giving Kion another nuzzle.

"Where's Dad?" Kion asked, looking around for Simba.

"Dad got hurt," Kiara said. "Kinta got him pretty good. But don't worry little brother Dad's strong and a fighter.

"Just like you are Kion," Kopa said with a smile.

"Kopa you're ok?" Kion asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"Honey don't over do it," Nala said.

"I'm ok Mom," Kion declared. "Really I am." Without waiting for a response Kion walked over to Kopa.

"I'm ok little brother," Kopa said with a smile. "I'm just glad you're back to normal." With that Kopa pulled Kion close to him and nuzzled him.

"Wait I thought you were mad at me," Kion said, pulling away from his brother.

"Oh Kion I'm way past that," Kopa said with a smile. "After what just happened and us almost losing you I realized that I have to let my anger go. And I know that if Asha and Jasiri were here right now they'd say the same thing I'm about to say."

"What's that?" Kion asked, looking at Kopa.

"That I forgive you," Kopa said, still smiling at his younger brother. "I never should have been angry at you to begin with. But losing Asha and Jasiri just hurt so damn bad I needed to take out my pain on someone. And I choose you. I'm sorry Kion."

"Kopa you had every right to be angry with me," Kion declared. "And if anyone should be sorry its me. If I hadn't been so jealous of you then none of this would be have happened."

"That's all in the past little brother," Kopa said, holding up his paw. "The important thing is that we have you back." With that Kopa gave Kion a nuzzle, which the youngest Prince gladly returned. Just then the group heard a low groan. Turning they saw Simba was waking up.

"Daddy!" Kiara cried out, running over to Simba with Kion, Nala, and Kopa right behind her.

"Oh Simba we were so worried about you," Nala exclaimed, nuzzling Simba.

"Sorry I worried you all," Simba said softly. "But is Kion.."

"I'm right here Dad," Kion said, nuzzling into Simba's red mane. "And I'm back to normal."

"Thank the Kings for that," Simba said with a relived sigh as he returned his youngest son's nuzzle.

"I'm just glad you're gonna be ok Dad," Kion said with a smile.

"We all are," Kopa chimed in with a smile of his own.

"I'm just relived things are going back to normal," Nala declared.

"And Kion you got your Roar back," Kiara exclaimed with a smile.

"And this time I'm not gonna lose it," Kion declared, his amber eyes filled with determination.

"Hey wait does this mean we're not members of the Lion Guard anymore?" Tiifu asked, looking to see if her mark was gone. And sure enough the mark had disappeared. "Guess not," the light golden cub said with disappointment.

"Sorry Tiif'," Kiara said, giving her friend a nuzzle.

"Meh its ok," Tiifu said after a minute. "I wouldn't wanna be in the Guard if you weren't leader Ki'."

"So wait are we members of the Guard again?" Bunga asked with confusion.

"Only if you, Fuli and Ono wanna be," Kion said with a smile.

"Oh you know I'm in," Bunga said with a grin.

"Count me in too," Fuli said with a smile.

"Same here," Ono chimed in. Then he let out a sad sigh. "But it won't be the same without Beshte."

"Yeah," Kion said, his voice full of sadness. "It sure won't be. I never even gotta a chance to say goodbye."

"Well c'mon then," Vitani said. "Lets go visit 'im." With that the group headed the Big Springs to pay their respects to Beshte.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group reached Big Springs they were surprised to see Busara there. "Ah I was just coming to Pride Rock," the female mandrill said. "Baploe has just given birth."

"Wow that's awesome!" Bunga exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll say," Fuli said with a smile of her own.

"She wants you all to see them," Busara said with the same smile everyone else was wearing.

"Wait did you say them?" Fuli said, her green eyes wide.

"Ah yes Baploe had given birth to twins," Busara said with a laugh. "Now go and see dem." With that the group went to see Baploe and her babies.

TLKTLKTLK

When the group entered the area where the hippos give birth they saw Basi and Baploe there with two small grey babies next to them. "Hello there young ones," Basi said with a smile. "I see you've come to see the newest additions."

"They sure are cute," Ono said, perching on a rock near Basi's head.

"So are they boys or girls?" Bunga asked.

"Yes to both," Baploe said. "This one is our son and we named him Tumaini. And his sister we named Aina. They mean hope and kindness."

"Well I love those names," Ono declared. "And I thing Beshte would agree."

"Yes we feel that way too," Basi said looking up. "And I know he's watching over us right now and smiling down at his new brother and sister."

"Couldn't have said it better Basi," Kion said with a smile. With that the rest of the day was spent admiring the newest additions to the hippo family.

TLKTLKTLK

The next few week went by peacefully. Simba and Kopa had both recovered nicely from their injuries and Simba had resumed Kopa's training. Only this time he made sure he included Kiara and Kion when he went out so there would be no more jealous feelings. Kion was enjoying the time he spent with this father and siblings and if he ever felt angry or jealous he made sure he talked with his parents about his feelings so they could be resolved. But what thrilled him even more was being leader of his Guard again. And after much consideration Kion decided to keep Nuka as the strongest in his Guard. This thrilled Fuli to no end, as she and Nuka had become even closer. Vitani and Kion had also regained their tight relationship and after telling their parents how they declared their love for each other it was decided that they would be betrothed. This was usually save for when a Royal Prince or Princess turned a year old but Simba, Nala and Kuyra all agreed these were special circumstances. And it was obvious that Kiara and Kovu would be married one day. That just left Kopa. Simba and Nala knew that he, as heir, would have to have a very special Queen. But as luck would have it the King from a nearby Kingdom, the River Lands, had a daughter who was not heir to the throne. So Simba and Nala arranged it with her parents for her to come and visit, both couples hoping their children would hit it off. "Kopa we have someone for you to meet," Nala said with a smile.

"Son this is Princess Lengo," Simba said, nodding to a beautiful grey coated lioness with light blue eyes

"Hello Kopa," Lengo said with a smile. "My parents told me you were handsome but I had no idea how true this would be."

"Heh thanks Lengo," Kopa said, blushing slightly.

"Kopa why don't you and Lengo go for a walk," Nala suggested.

"Ah sure good idea Mom," Kopa said nervously. "That is if that's ok with you Lengo."

"Its fine," Lengo said with a laugh. With that the two young lion left.

"Well I think we don't have anything to worry about," Simba said with a smile as he watched his oldest son leave.

"I agree," Nala said with a sigh. "Our babies are growing up. But I'm happy that they're so happy."

"Couldn't agree more Nal'," Simba said, nuzzling his mate. "But speaking of walks: what do you say about us taking one of our own?"

"Sounds good to me," Nala said with a laugh. With that the King and Queen left both of them feeling completely at peace for the first time in years.

The End

 **A/N well there you go story complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Currently working on my next story so be on the lookout for that. Until then review please.**


	24. Help please

**A/N hey guys I'm in need of a little help. I want to start on a new Lion King Story but I can't think of a good idea for it. Any ideas? Thank you in advance.**


End file.
